Sweet Years
by DonSani
Summary: This is set after Buu,Trunks and Goten are teens,Trunks faces trouble with his own royal saiyin genes, as expected, but why is Goten? Terrible summary, but if you love Trunks/Vegeta, Goku/Goten bonding, B/V, G,Ch/Ch, read PLETE!
1. Bruised Trunks

I decided to re-write this chapter, partly because I think I've improved a lot since I started, and upon re-reading it, I saw flaws all over it, so I'm capable of making it better this time around.

BTW I might redo chap 2 and 3 too.

Also, Trunks was OOC, resembling the character of his future counterpart, instead of present Trunks, oh and also because I forgot:

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**.

* * *

The afternoon sun let its rays fall beautifully on the west side of capsule Corps, flooding the kitchen with its warmth and light, and casting tiny shadows on the tint coffee table where Bulma sat. It was quiet now, 16 year old Trunks had been out on a sparring session with Vegeta and 5 year old Bra was upstairs playing quietly with Bunny, her grandmother.

Bulma enjoyed the rare occasion of pure solitude and serenity while it lasted, and she allowed her mind to wander. Memories filled her head of days gone by, when they were warned about the androids by Trunks' future counterpart. She'd been with Yamcha at the time; she sighed, so much had changed since then. She was now Vegeta's wife and they had settled down with two children, she still wasn't clear on how it all happened and how it seemed to happen so quickly, but she was perfectly happy that her life had taken such an unexpected turn, and so had his- Vegeta.

Lost in thoughts, and memories, he jolted slightly at the sound the kitchen's glass door opening behind her. Apparently her princes were back, but she had not turned to greet them, at least she heard the enraged voice of the older one, "Go now get yourself cleaned up"

She spun around in her seat to see him talking to Trunks. Trunks!!!

The badly battered figure behind him was exact copy of Vegeta himself, only with thin lavender hair and blue eyes. But what the hell had happened to him?

"Vegeta!!!!", she shrieked, "what the hell have you done to my son, you maniac!!". She flew up from the chair and flew over to him.

"What have I done?!", he asked annoyed. _'How can she possibly think I did something wrong?'_

"You think this is my fault, this is the reward of the boy's own weakness, he has spent far too much time, living like a weakling with those ridiculous females. He also had the help your encouragement, so consider yourself partly to blame.", Vegeta spat coldly.

She pushed past him hurriedly and rushed to Trunks, throwing her arms around him.

"I'm fine mom it's just a few bruises, we were training, remember." He said forcing a smile.

She started to respond"..."

"Really mom, I'm fine, I just need a shower and maybe some food"

"Are you sure Trunks?", a hint of worry shielded her eyes.

"Yes"

"He is a Saiyin Bulma, he will be better in hours, let him go", came a gruff voice in front of them, standing with arms folded across his chest in his trademark position.

When Bulma still didn't let him go, Trunks gently pushed her away and replied, "He's right, I'll be fine."

Vegeta interrupted her thoughts as she watched him walk away. "Bulma, we need to talk about the boy."

She turned aside in time to see him walking back out to the backyard.

"You're damn right, Vegeta!" Bulma said as she followed him angrily to the backyard "what the hell did you do to him, how could you!" she yelled and stood to face him.

"Bulma.."

She cut him off, "I can't believe you took our son back to me like that!!!!"

"Bulma.." his patience was running out.

"What the hell do you expect to achieve by beating the sh*t out of our son…"

"Bulma!"he roared.

"What?" she shrieked.

"Would you shut up for one minute? How am I supposed to tell you, if your mouth won't stop moving!"

She pursued her lips together and waited for him to continue.

"Finally. We were merely sparring woman, he obtained a few bruises. As I mentioned, he's becoming weak, and you are partly to blame."

"A few scratches!! He looks like you were trying to rip him apart!" she stood with a scowl on her face, still beautiful, even with all that rage. "And how am I to blame?"

With a single stride he stood in front of her, his face only inches away from hers, he captured her chin with his thumb and index finger, and pulled her face up, so she could look deep into her deep blue eyes. "Listen to me woman, he is my son, I would never hurt him intentionally."

Their lips were almost touching, as he spoke, and it distracted her. The boy is going through a phase and it's made him more vulnerable" he continued in the same stance- up close and personal. He knew it would keep her calm enough for her to hear him out.

"I wouldn't hurt him more than I would hurt you. Don't you know that by now?"

Each time he spoke, his hot breath played delicately with her lips, and her angry words flew from her mind, and soothed her. Vegeta was a mastermind, always able to put her right where he wanted her to be. As he spoke she subtly moved a little closer to him, to make contact with his lips.

Vegeta, not ignorant of his effect on her smirked, and broke contact with her. "I said we had to talk about the boy, we can play later when he's asleep".

A hint of red flashed across and she quickly composed herself "Right" she said.

"The boy has weakened, and that is no state for the son of a prince to be in" Vegeta stated. "I hav'nt exerted anymore pressure on him during our training, more than the usual, he's slipping."

"But why Vegeta?"

"It is because of these stupid females, he has been running around with on these pointless dates, its distracting him, and if it doesn't end soon he will become the exact image of Kakorrott's' son- the older, nerd one."

"Ha, you think he's losing focus because he likes girls." she laughed, with her hands on her hips," Very funny Vegeta, isn't that a bit far' fetched?"

"The boy doesn't know of mating." he continued.

"Sex? Of course he does Vegeta, he knows everything he needs to, about reproduction " she replied. "I made sure of it when he was 11.

"Yes, but everything by human standards, he absolutely unaware of the nature of his Saiyin mating instincts."

Bulma stood still and appeared to be in deep thought.

"So what does he need to know?"

"Too much, when I was his age I was still under Frieza, I was a murderer, my biological mating senses were never actually much of a bother, that is of course until I came here, and by that time I was mature enough to claim a mate" he said.

Bulma smirked knowingly, it had been her wit, and beauty, that had brought the Saiyin prince to his knees, and though he feared to admit it, he was deeply in love with her.

"But then he is surrounded by all these pitiful girls, and they have broken his concentration," he said with his brows furrowed into their usual knot." but this isn't right, he is a Saiyin, he should be able to ignore those feelings, the boy's instinct are entirely out of shape."

"Vegeta," Bulma mumbled as she rested her palm on his cheek, " if it's as simple as that then let him get a girlfriend, and clear his mind, surly he knows his boundaries, he would never step out of line, and I'm sure he'd be fine again soon enou...."

"All these years of having me to yourself woman and you still don't understand what we are." Vegeta interrupted.

"We Saiyins, do not form petty relationships like the one you had with that weakling Yamcha, our race is far more sophisticated, to this day, the fragility of these earth unions is entirely beyond me, it is a waste, my son is of royal blood, i will never tolerate such foolish weakness."

"Oh well pardon me, your highness, just what are Saiyin relationships like?"

"What you and I have as you know is not a mindless attachment, we are mates, bonded to each other in body and mind, fate has brought us together, and through our attraction we have bonded deeply, an unbreakable bond; as you already know, what we have is not a fling, or an simple affair, and neither of us is unfaithful to the other, we belong together; that is the nature of our relationship, and that is the relationship the boy must have, as a Saiyin of course."

"Yes so can't he look around until he finds the right mate?"

"Of course not! He is a Saiyin, and even more so a Prince, he cannot be touched and handled by these vulgar females, neither can he sample whores, that is far below him. If he goes out and mates with any random woman without choosing and bonding her as his mate, there is a chance he may end up killing her, in his frustration, she would never be capable of satisfying him. It is never advisable for us to mate without choosing our mates carefully, our mates must be our equals, she must be perfect for him; he must care for her; she will come to him in due time."

"So he has to fall in love with her first?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta scowled, "If you insist on such an insidious word. His instincts will alert him when he has found a proper mate, her scent will entice him, her body will excite him, and everything about her should pull him in, before he mates with her. It cannot just be any woman for the sake of quick release."

"It should not be..." he said in a lower voice.

"Is that how you felt about me when you claimed me as you own?" gasped Bulma. Vegeta rarely expressed his feelings with words, and now he was doing it indirectly using Trunks' situation as a scapegoat.

"You know for a scientist; you're pretty slow" Vegeta smirked.

"Wait a second, how come Goku never seemed to have this problem, is it a royal thing?"

"For once you've guessed right woman, it is a trait of the royal bloodline, as you can see, and Kakorott didn't seem to know what he was even getting into when he married that loudmouth."

Vegeta stood there for a while, silent, deep in thought. _'The boy's becoming a man, that's all too clear, he would want a woman soon, I could sense it, he's different, he isn't focused, his body must be pressuring him to mate, it was plainly obvious. But what am I supposed to do, how should I tell him, i don't know where to begin. I'll need to some time to figure this all out. Maybe, I should keep him locked in the house for a few days, no training, no schoolwork, that should give me enough time to figure out how to deal with this as well and it will keep him off the street where those wretched females could fall within his reach, that should do it`. ` _

Bulma, just stood there, briefly distracted for the moment by the muscular figure of the spiky-haired man. His spandex outfit showed every contour of his perfectly sculpted physique, and the ripples of his muscles aroused something deep inside her; it had been 24 hours since she last bedded the feisty Saiyin, yet she couldn't wait to relive it; after so many years all their passion seemed to do was get stronger; drinking him in with her eyes, her head felt giddy for a minute, she felt her desire growing for him.

Vegeta exhaled sharply, " I know what must be done, I will deal with you tonight, and speak to the boy in two days, that will give me enough time to decide, the best way to deal with this, but in the meantime, I want him to remain in the house at all times, and he will take a break from training and schoolwork, also and his dating rituals must end immediately" he decided.

"Ok, so you want to put our son under house arrest, for two days, till you can figure out how to straighten this out, fine, but what did you mean by _'deal with me'_?!

He continued "Our son's problem can wait till two days, your issue however, is a lot more urgent" a smirk form on his features.

"My issue??"

He stepped forward and captured her face again, "You forget woman I am a Saiyin, I can smell your arousal from mile away, and it's quite distracting" he smirked before sensually nibbling her bottom lip.

"Vegetaaa..." she moaned as her released her lip; she place her arms around his shoulder, and stared into his eyes, her breathing had a hint of heaviness to it, and it excited him.

"Not here" he said and swiftly grabbed and her and slung her over his shoulder and flew towards their room.

He landed softly on the balcony- his personal landing platform, before stepping inside he set her down, "Now listen carefully, I will only say this once. I'm going to take a shower, wait for me on our bed, I do not expect you to be wearing clothes when I return, if you are not naked by the time I'm through, I will personally relieve you of your attire, and by that I mean ripping your precious clothing to shreds.

He smirked, " I won't keep you waiting."

That said, the regal prince stepped past her and entered the adjoining bathroom. Bulma just shook her head in wonder at the man, who she just could not resist.


	2. Breakfast Blues

Ok, here we go with the second chapter, I hope you like it. Please review, and be completely honest with me, if I need improvement let me know.

I totally forgot the disclaimer in chapter 1, and I'm new so I have no idea how to edit it, so here goes:

**I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, if I did I would redo GT completely, then I would dub Dragonball Kai in English, complete with all out B/V romance, esp. in those 3 years, and Radditz would live.**

**Well that's about it, please read and review.**

It was 5am, Bulma rolled over on her side slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping figure that lay next to her on their luxurious bed. She remembered how he ravaged her body bringing her to great heights of pleasure one too many times before dinner last evening, and after dinner they had had yet another round of their passionate lovemaking before collapsing in exhaustion.

Vegeta was an awesome lover, and undeniably so. Bulma wondered how such a violent, dangerous Saiyin who had spent all of his early life purging planets was capable of giving her such mind-shattering pleasure. From the moment she had him, she knew she would never want another; he filled a gap that no one else could, especially not Yamcha. Though they were still friends, she couldn't help but think how pitiful he was compared to her prince. No one meant as much to her as Vegeta did, nothing could change that. No one could ever replace him. Such was the depth of Saiyin bonding, Bulma had been in love before, but she had never in her life felt the way she did for Vegeta, for anyone else.

He lay there peacefully on his side facing her, his entire being seemed so calm, except of course, his gravity-defying hair that stuck out dangerously at all times. Then suddenly, without warning, his eyes shot open. He immediately caught sight of her, piercing her eyes with his obsidian orbs, darker than any human's eyes could ever be; eyes under which entire races had cowered in fear, yet she beheld them, as his mate, his equal, without fear, only love. They lay there locked it each other's gazes; he doesn't speak, neither does she. He leant forward and brushed her cheeks with lips and whispers, "I have to train". She smiles and rolls over, "Breakfast will be waiting for you when you're done".

* * *

Bulma walked down the stairs at an uneasy pace; there was still a noticeable aching between her legs, courtesy of Vegeta and his wild, Saiyin prowess. She stepped into the kitchen, to find Bunny there busy around the stove, cooking up her usual breakfast storm.

"Oh Good Morning honey, did you sleep well?" asked the quirky blond.

"Oh I'm just fine Mom, need any help?" she peeked over the older woman's shoulder.

"It's okay dear, you just have a seat, I have everything under control.", she said beaming, she was always beaming.

Bulma retreated to her favorite seat at the table, right across from Vegeta's. She glanced up at the clock on the wall; it was five minutes to nine. Vegeta's morning training session should be wrapping up by now, and since Trunks had been informed that his lessons were postponed for two days, he would probably sleep late, Bra had gone to Pan's sleepover last evening, and Bulma's parents usually had breakfast out on the balcony at the left wing of the house by themselves, this meant she would be alone with the prince for breakfast. Just seconds after Bunny had set the table and left with her breakfast, a shirtless figure strode into the kitchen and claimed his seat.

Bulma looked up, "You know, it amazes me how you always manage to appear for breakfast just moments after mom leaves."

Vegeta smirked as he took his seat. "Good warriors always have good timing"

Bulma smiled knowingly, her mother still hadn't dropped her habit of drooling and fussing over handsome, muscular men, Vegeta had never been and exception and it annoyed him to no end.

"What amazes me, is that you've actually managed to come out alive after our sparring session last night, I'm impressed." said the prince before attacking his pile of pancakes.

The blue-haired minx rolled her eyes, "Gimme a break Vegeta, you know I can take anything you can dish out."

"I'll believe you when I see you walk in a straight line without cringing", he dished back before ravaging his eggs.

"Don't you have someone else's body to be worrying about, like your son's?"

This time the prince didn't answer, he just continued his breakfast rampage.

"What exactly did you plan to tell to him, Vegeta?"

"I don't know." he responded, before grabbing the French toast, not sounding at all enthused.

"Well, I could talk to him for you if you don't want to, after all how hard could it be to tell him about the facts of life, I did it when he was ten, it shouldn't be too hard now."

Vegeta snorted, "Don't be absurd woman, he's a warrior, he doesn't need his mother telling him about mating, and you should know that."

"I do, but you seem hesitant and he needs to know; besides you've told me, and I think it would be just as easy for me to tell him."

Vegeta sipped his orange juice, "These are things his father should tell him Bulma. The boy will know in time."

Bulma dropped her utensils in annoyance, "Yeah, Vegeta, like when it's too late."

"Let it rest Bulma, he has the blood of a Saiyin that means he was born with certain instincts, I will see how this plays out and determine whether or not he is relying on his senses and instincts as well as he should; if he is then he will sense the danger of mating with common women, and the importance of choosing a mate."

Bulma rose to her feet in a rage, "This isn't a game Vegeta, you can't play around with our son's fate like this, I'm tired of telling you he is not a soldier like you were, he's a normal boy, why risk the danger of him hurting someone, if you can just warn him now!", she fumed. "You're impossible!"

"Sit down woman", he said flatly trying his very best not to lash out at her. "He's a Saiyin prince."

"He's a child Vegeta; a half-human child!" she snapped.

"He's Saiyin royalty, woman; he can't be treated like a common child. Where is your honor? You expect me to respect your ridiculous earth traditions and methods, and yet you have no regard for my Saiyin ways. Isn't he my son too?!!" Vegeta shot back, as he glared at his plate, trying his best to keep his temper in check.

Bulma finally sat, she had never considered that, Trunks had been taught human ways ever since his birth, and his father had tolerated it, but know he was becoming a man, and he was being raised without a trace of his royal Saiyin heritage.

Vegeta continued in a calmer tone, "He is a human, but he is a Saiyin prince too woman, our son has dual nature, and it would be wrong for him to regard one side of his heritage and not the other. It would be the same as denying a part of who is. He must acknowledge the ways of a Saiyin too, he comes from a bloodline of great Saiyin kings, he cannot conduct himself like a prude third-class and neglect his Saiyin ways, like Kakorrott's brood. He is the offspring of a prince of an ancient warrior-race, and he deserves the honor of being raised like one."

Bulma regained her composure, she decided that Vegeta's claim seemed entirely logical and ethical too, so she thought it would be best to hear him out, and then maybe they could come to a mutual agreement, besides when it came to Saiyin pride and honor, there really wasn't much she could do to convince Vegeta, she knew it would be pointless, to argue further.

"Fine Vegeta, I suppose Trunks has to embrace his Saiyin heritage too, I accept that, which leads me to the obvious question- what exactly is the Saiyin way of dealing with this situation?"

"Well for one, his instincts should alert him to the dangers of common mating." Vegeta stated.

"You mean sleeping around right?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes woman." he seemed annoyed at the obvious question. "If he is relying on his instincts at all times as a true warrior should-for his own safety, then all should be well; he wouldn't even have to be told the dangers of yielding to his temptations, just like I was. However, if he doesn't, which is highly likely, given that the boy is not training as much as he could, courtesy of your homeschooling." Bulma shot him a dirty look..."he might not be able to sense that he is doing something he shouldn't be doing; there is a good chance this might happen if you also consider the fact boy never witnessed the end of such a situation as I did back on Vegetassei."

Bulma's eyes widened in horror, "You witnessed a Saiyin woman die because of sex, how old were you Vegeta?"

"That's not how it happened woman" the prince replied, "she didn't die, I was five years old- I didn't understand what had happened at the time but I remember it clearly. My older cousin, decided to sleep with some woman he wasn't mated to, with him being of royal blood, she was unable to satisfy him, and in wild rage he attacked her, she defended herself but was not match for a first-class, he beat her up and threw he own out the palace. My cousin knew that she could never fully satisfy him, yet he slept with the foolish woman, he thought he would be able to control himself, being an elite warrior, but he couldn't. He lacked control because he was young; he was only seventeen- three years older than my own son. Had he been an older, more mature Saiyin, he could have bedded her with ease, without anyone else knowing and saved the girl all the scandalous shame, despite the fact that she wouldn't be able to satisfy him. I didn't fully understand at the time, being a child, but I knew that Saiyins never hurt women unless attacked or challenged by them and I knew that a second-class girl would never attack an elite especially at the royal palace, but as I matured I figured it out and of course Nappa who had seen it all, confirmed it."

Bulma just looked on in horror, "Trunks…"

"That, woman, is what the rage of a horny, dissatisfied Saiyin can do to you if you're not his mate, especially if he's of royal blood. It has occurred in second and third class circles, but the chances are very rare."

"That means it is unlikely it will ever happen to Goten, right"

"Woman, it was also unlikely that Kakorott and his third-class offspring would ever become super Saiyins, yet by some miracle they have all managed to transform, so I wouldn't count on it being unlikely."

"Well I guess you're right, but then what about Gohan he never hurt any girls, if he did, Chi-Chi would never have let it go, I would have known about it, so what's up, did that trait elude him?" Bulma knew this wasn't important right now, but being a scientist, she just could not ignore her curiosity.

"I don't know woman, maybe so, as I said the chances are slim among third class warriors, furthermore Kakorrott's son is of no importance right now, remember we have our own boy to consider. The point is Trunks is far more powerful than my cousin could ever have dreamed to be, so that's why I concluded that he would be the death of whichever stray woman he decided to mate with; his youth will hinder his control, it could be as disastrous as a third-class going into the Oozaro state."

Bulma's mind quickly flashed back to Goku's transformation and how terrifying it had been.

"Then Vegeta, what are we going to do if Trunks slips and winds up having sex before you can determine that he's not trusting his instincts, what then?"

Vegeta snorted, "Please woman, why do you think I have him locked up here in the first place, I'll determine well how he responds to the current situation, and if necessary, I'll step in." he responded after swallowing the last of his breakfast.

"Ok Vegeta, I trust you, but just please be sure that you step in and deal with it before it too late, if you have to, I don't want my baby killing anyone."

"Everything will be fine, if the boy needs to be told, I will tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Bulma and Vegeta froze, after a few seconds black and eyes and then blue ones slowly turned in the direction of the voice. Surely enough there stood the young prince at the doorway, looking like something the cat dragged in. The horrible lavender mess on his head could hardly be recognized as his hair anymore, and his crumbled clothes and drowsy looking eyes made him look more like a street-rat than a multi-billion zenni* heir. As suspected, the boy had just rolled out of bed, and stumbled upon the last few words of his parents' conversation, which was now cut short by an extremely awkward silence.

His father was the first to pull himself together. "Trunks your appearance is totally unbefitting of a warrior, go back to your room right now and attire yourself properly."

The boy just shrugged and obeyed his father's orders.

As soon as he left, Bulma and Vegeta exchanged glances.

"I have to train." Vegeta said as he rose to his feet.

Bulla rolled her eyes, "How convenient."

He didn't bother responding to her as he left for the gravity room.

* * *

Vegeta swung another blow at his invisible opponent, the gravity simulator was set to 600g's, yet he threw kicks and punches as if there was nothing to it, he seemed to be most comfortable, but mentally he far from it. He kept thinking over what he had discussed with Bulma at breakfast. If the boy's instincts were as much a part of his daily life as they should be, all should go well. But, with that being highly unlikely, Vegeta began to mentally prepare himself for the awkward conversation he would have to have with Trunks. He shuddered at the thought. Sure Trunks was his only son, and he cared for him with every fiber of his being, but talking to children about sex was something he wasn't looking forward to. He had never imagined himself in that capacity- ever. There was a time when he didn't even dream he'd become a father, it was by far one of the most unexpected turn of events in his life, but after accepting it, he always dreamed his children would learn the basics about sexual development from the woman, and then figure out the Saiyin part by themselves, but at present that expectation didn't show many signs of being met. Nevertheless, he was the prince of all Saiyins; he had fought terrible battles and had come out alive, so surely he could handle lecturing Trunks on Saiyin sex. All the boy needed to know was what to expect from his body and how to respond to it. It was plain and simple, now all he had to do was try to suck up the embarrassment of the situation and educate the child on what he needed to know. After thinking it over a few, Vegeta finally felt like he was ready, if it boiled down to telling Trunks, he could do it, he would.

But aside from that, Vegeta had trouble concentrating on his training. He couldn't bring himself to focus, deep down he had the sinking feeling that the boy was up to something. Vegeta always had premonitions when something was up with his mate and children. Knowing well, he wouldn't be able to concentrate unless his mind was at ease, he threw two more punches and gave up. Reluctantly abandoning his training, he headed towards the GR door. He always knew when something was wrong with Trunks, even with his future counterpart. Back when the Z warriors were facing-off with Bojack and his crew, shortly after Kakorott had died, while Mirai was still in the present time, Vegeta went to help them fight, but only because he had the feeling that Mirai was in trouble. Succumbing to his instincts, he appeared on the battle field right in time to prevent the boy from being impaled with a hell of a mystical weapon***. Yes, He always knew when something was up with the boy, his feelings were as easy to read as his mother's and his sister's. But whatever was up had better be worth his precious training time, or this would not end well.

So the prince made his way up the two flights of stairs towards Trunks' room. Halfway there, he paused. _'Hn, the boy's not even on this floor'_. He tried sensing his energy, and he traced the boy's ki to the second floor. _'That's strange'_, Vegeta thought, the boy's energy signal could be felt to be inside the old guestroom where he used to sleep when he had just started living on Earth. It was in that room that he and Bulma had finally broken the tension between them in a night of fiery passion, it was there that he had claimed her as his own, and of course it was there that Trunks had been conceived. The room was valued as sacred to Bulma and Vegeta, and they never allowed anyone in there, unless for cleaning purposes and of course they visited it occasionally when they felt like reliving the past. Vegeta insisted that place of a saiyin's first mating and bonding, was to be held sacred, especially if he was of royal blood; Bulma just thought it was romantic, and therefore, the room was publicized to the family as out- of- bounds, under the guise that it was still Vegeta's room and he hated having his personal space invaded. Hence the room was special to them, and Trunks knew it was private, so why the hell would he be in there. Vegeta scowled, '_the_ _boy would pay dearly for this'_. As he approached the room, he felt the boy's ki spike in a rather unusual way that happened to feel strangely familiar to Vegeta. _'What could he be doing in there?'_

He paused for a while, and then it hit him_. 'Of course'_, that's the same way his own ki had spiked on numerous occasions, how could he not tell.

Yes, the boy was definitely going to pay.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

*Is that the currency they use? Wasn't sure.

*** DBZ Movie- Bojack Unbound

Please review, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease.


	3. Training Trunks

**Here we go, with chapter 3, I don't own DBZ. BTW, Bra is 5, Pan is 4, I made a mistake in chap. 1. Sorry.**

**Read, enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

He lay on the bed, propped up on his elbows and eyed her with a dangerously sexy look on his face. She stood there, tempting him. She had a beautiful body and it was all his for the taking.

"Come here" he whispered in a husky voice; she can't resist.

He took her hands in his and helped her climb onto him. "You've teased me long enough, you'll be lucky if you walk again when I'm through with you."

She smirking, "We'll see." she teased as she approached his lips for a kiss, and he claimed them hungrily.

He hardened against her inner thighs the moment their lips touched. She moved against him grinding her hips in slow and torturous rhythm. His hands roamed her body roughly, but passionately at the same. He didn't want to hurt her, he hoped he wouldn't, but this desire, this hunger, it must be sated, and he felt like his sanity depended on it. In one fluid movement he flipped her onto her back, and straddled her thighs, he ripped his shirt off and she pulled him in for a kiss again, dragging her soft fingers through his lavender strands.

"Oh Trunks" she moaned. He responded by assaulting her lips again.

This was far more than Vegeta was willing to take; the boy had obviously failed.

"Get up!" he demanded, in a dangerously icy tone.

The teenagers froze, Trunks wide-eyed with fear, dared not move, his hardened length died immediately; he knew that voice anywhere, it belonged to none other than his father, and he didn't need to ask if he was mad at him.

The chain of events that followed happened quickly. Trunks found himself being roughly pulled from her warm body, and the next thing he knew was his rump crashed into the floor.

"Go home girl- now!" she didn't need to be told twice, the terrified girl was on her heels, and down the stairs in a second.

The moment she was gone, Vegeta's onyx eyes landed on Trunks, his scowl fiercer that usual.

"Get up boy, we're going to the GR." was all he said.

Trunks didn't utter a word, he just followed the older prince, and wondered with all his life, what his fate was to be. The GR door closed quietly behind the boy; he watched his father go towards the centre of the room before he abruptly stopped to face him with his arms crossed, his scowl still eminent.

Many silent seconds passed, and neither of them said a word. Vegeta stared at Trunks, and Trunks stared at the floor. There was nothing heard but silence; more seconds passed.

Trunks finally decided that an apology would be the best way to break the dead silence between them, and so he began,

"Dad, I..."

"Quiet." Vegeta cut him off sharply.

A few more seconds passed. The scowl his father wore faded ever so slightly, but it was still there, and Trunks knew he was still far from safe. The prince took a deep breath; his next few words shocked Trunks.

"Tell me boy, what do you know of your heritage? Your ancestry? What do you know about Saiyins?

Trunks hesitated, confused at his father's words and unsure of what to say, then he answered slowly, "We're a proud warrior race, we get stronger after each battle, especially if we are injured to the point of near-death, we enjoy the thrill of a challenge, we were born with tails(**Trunks' was removed at birth**), and we can transform into the Oozaro state with our tails at the full moon, our home planet was destroyed, only two full-blooded Saiyins still exist, and the rest are Demi-Saiyins."

Vegeta shook his head, "Just as I thought, you know nothing but the basics."

"Why are you asking me this dad?" Trunks asked timidly, trying to figure out his father's motives.

Vegeta ignored his question. "You're getting weaker boy. It's because you're distracted, your techniques are becoming slack, you've become clumsy on the battlefield, and as a Saiyin of royal blood, that is unacceptable."

He paused "It has happened to me in the past, during my quest to become a super Saiyin, I was distracted by your mother."

A noticeable hint of red immediately appeared on Vegeta's cheeks, Trunks had looked up just in time to notice, seeing his father's embarrassment he quickly went back to staring at the tiled floor again.

Vegeta continued, "Before I came to earth, I was a ruthless warrior, I destroyed many planets and killed many people under Frieza, as I have told you before, I had no loyalty to anyone, I was alone. When I came to earth, and started living here, your mother...I...I...she..." he swallowed hard, and tried to ignore his pride and the impending embarrassment."...I became fascinated with her; she began to intrigue me..."

Trunks cringed, he really didn't want to hear about parents', um, intimate moments, he had faced enough sexually-related embarrassing moments for one day.

"The fact is," Vegeta continued quickly, "my fascination resulted in your birth."

Vegeta took in a deep breath; this was much harder than he had thought it would be. "What I'm trying to say is females, provide distractions, it can only mean trouble for first class Saiyins. You happen to be a first class Saiyin, and that is why your fighting techniques are becoming so pitiful....." Vegeta crossed his arms, exhaled, and continued reluctantly, he was a Saiyin elite, he could do this, and he would.

"You want to mate, don't you Trunks?"

A short awkward silence followed, that's was undoubtedly the last question he had wanted to hear.

Trunks nodded, still staring at the floor.

"Son, it's normal, but for Saiyins its different, you're of royal blood so it's more than different, it's dangerous. You see Trunks, as a prince your mate has to be well chosen, she has to be perfect for you, and there must be no one else. When you meet your mate you will know her, everything about her will entice you, even the way she smells; when you're in her presence, other things are secondary, though as a Saiyin, it's considered as indecent to display such a fact in public.

She must be the only one, the first and the last. After the first time you mate, you will find that you've formed an unbreakable, emotional bond with her.

So clearly you should not be allowing filthy whores to be all over your body. Remember, you're a warrior Trunks, and that is something I shouldn't have preach to you every day.

Furthermore, by your conduct today, you have wronged yourself and your entire bloodline; this must never be repeated."

Trunks frowned, angry at his father, 'If it was such a big freakin' deal, why didn't he tell me earlier?'

"Why didn't you tell me this before, Dad?" Trunks growled, not bothering to conceal his irritation.

"Silence boy! I am an elite warrior; my timing is, was and always will be perfect." he snapped back, his voice heavily coated with arrogance.

"Now listen, and listen well," he continued. "If you mate with another female, aside from your true mate, there will be consequences, she won't satisfy you, no woman can satiate the dreadful thirst of a saiyin's desire unless she's truly his.

She would only frustrate you; it's possible that you'd end up ripping her to shreds in a mad frenzy before she satisfies you. Your Saiyin desire, complete with your frustration, could cause you to kill her completely in your pleasure seeking."

Trunks eyes widened.

His father continued, "Saiyin blood runs through your veins Trunks, which means your most dangerous feelings are rage, pride and sexual desires. If you recall your most note-worthy battles as a child, you would see what I mean.

When you faced Buu, you used your rage as fuel to fight him, when you faced Kakorrott's boy at the World Tournament, it was your pride that forced you to fight the way you did. And now, you face sexual desire, which must also be channeled proficiently; if it isn't, it will yield a frustration that will do more harm than good.

So by now it should be obvious to you, that you could have very well hospitalized, if not altogether killed your little friend upstairs awhile ago, so you'd do well to consider my embarrassing invasion as her lifesaver."

Trunks was silent for a few seconds, and then a thought struck him, "Then dad, if mom wasn't the one for you then..."

"Then I wouldn't have chosen her; I true warrior relies on his instincts." his father replied, looking very disturbed by the very thought of what could have possibly transpired, had Bulma not been his true mate.

Trunks was relieved, but he had more questions."Dad, you're a Saiyin, that means you know how I feel, you know that all I want to do all day is screw girls, and you know how tormented I am, what do you really expect me to do?"

"I expect you to rely on your instincts, I taught you that years ago, how you've managed to forget it and still remain a Saiyin prince is entirely beyond me. Your instincts should alert you to the dangers of a common coupling, and if you had trusted them you could have avoided this embarrassing predicament. Your instincts will be your way of finding your mate eventually. What you're experiencing now is your first rut, it will pass and your hormones will settle soon enough, it's just a phase. And as you should know, the answer to most of a saiyin's problems, lie in training, and fighting, so it will suit

you well to do that in the meantime."

"Is that why when you and mom fight sometimes, you come here to the GR?"

Vegeta smirked "Like I said boy: the answer to most of a saiyin's problems, lie in training, and fighting."

"No offense dad, but I don't see how training is going to affect the way I feel, it doesn't quite add up."

Vegeta looked him square in the eye, "Training, causes the things you feel to seem non-existent provided you stay out of the path of enticing females as well, that is why it is especially important in these turbulent years of your life to train; but absurdly enough, your mother insists on you be raised as a human child, and it has done nothing but make your life harder. You must forget about those ridiculous dates and females, and focus your energy on becoming stronger, your current way of life is pitiful, and that's why you're miserable, you're not living as a first-class Saiyin should."

Trunks sighed; all of his father's theories always seemed to conclude with one course of action: training.

"Ok, dad fine, we'll train, and I won't have sex."

"As a young prince nothing less is expected." His father replied.

"So, I guess this means I'm not in trouble?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"Think again boy." his father replied. "No one screws in my private room and gets away that easily."

Trunks sighed, "Come on dad, technically, I didn't go all the way, besides what's so special about that old room anyway, do you even use it?"

"That room, Trunks, is where you were conceived, as for its occupancy, I use it as I please." Vegeta smirked as he walked towards the door."

Trunks cringed. 'I just had to ask didn't I?'

Vegeta continued his exit, leaving the boy with the reddest face he had seen in a long time. He stopped at the door and turned to him,

"Now that that's understood, you can start training. Set the simulator to 150 times the Earth's gravity and see how many pushups you can do before having to power-up, I'll be back to beat you to a pulp for trespassing in my room soon enough."

Trunks turned to face him, "Wait, where are you going?"

"For Bra."

Without another word he left the GR.

* * *

Vegeta parked the yellow hover-craft under a tree a couple paces from the large country house of Videl and Gohan.

He frowned; flying this thing had been a waste of time. Bulma had insisted on him acting normal, and transporting their younger child the safer way. In an effort to attempt to escape another one of her screeching fits, he had given in to her will.

_'Damned woman.'_ he cursed.

He consoled himself however, with the fact that she had let him have his way with Trunks in the past, letting the boy endure strenuous training exercises, and allowing him to fight in dangerous battles, so it was only fair that he'd let her have her say with how they raised their little girl.

Vegeta mentally smacked himself, 'Since when does the prince of all Saiyins care about what's fair?'

Then a smirk escaped his lips, _'That damned woman.'_

He'd never admit it, but she had definitely tamed him.

As he approached the house at a steady pace, he could feel his daughter's ki inside, when he reached the door; he gave it two small taps.

In seconds, the door creaked open and Gohan made his appearance, complete with dorky glasses and outfit, "Oh, hi there Vegeta, I'm assuming you're here for Bra." he said as his hand snaked to the back of his head. _'Why did all the clowns have that ridiculous habit?'_

A grunt was the only response he gave Gohan, but it was enough, as he soon disappeared inside to retrieve the blue-haired girl.

Vegeta snorted, _'Kakorrott's son has let himself go, what a pitiful state for a warrior of any class to be in, these times of peace have really taken its toll on him...."_

"Daddy!" his thoughts were interrupted as his five year old bounded out of the house and into his arms. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes Bra" he said as he turned and walked back to the hover-craft.

Bra peeked over her father's shoulder, "Bye Pan, bye Gohan."

"Bye", they replied in unison as they waved.

Vegeta put the little girl in the front passenger's seat and fastened those ridiculous safety devices across her chest and abdomen. Then he took his seat, and started the vehicle.

"Daddy, can we go for some ice-cream?"

Vegeta looked at the blue-haired girl and smiled, "Of course Bra- I suppose I could give your brother some extra minutes to live before I pound him."

The little girl just smiled innocently as the hover-croft took off towards the city.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I tried to pretty much keep it as OOC-less as possible, please hit the review button and let me know how I did. The next chapter should be out in hopefully less than day.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Son Troubles

**Ok, this is a very short chapter, but good news; the next chapter won't be far behind.**

**Read and enjoy, and do not forget to review.**

**I don't own DBZ.**

* * *

Goku rolled off her and onto his back, and pulled the small woman onto his broad chest. They stared into each other eyes, still panting. Chi-Chi rested her head on his sculpted form; her black hair sprawled across his chest, clinging to his moist skin.

"I love you Goku." she finally said.

"I love you too, Chi..." he replied as his arms encircled her protectively."...I always have."

Chi-Chi cupped his face with her right hand, as he stared into the ceiling. "Oh Goku..."

He swiftly rolled her off his chest and onto her side as he shifted to lie on his side as well.

He pulled her close to his body, and pulled the blanket over them, "Now rest, Chi-Chi, you know you'll need your strength."

"Hmm." was all she said as she dozed off peacefully, in his arms.

Goku yawned and in minutes he joined her in the serenity of sleep.

* * *

**8 am the next morning at Breakfast**

"Now Goten, remember you have two quizzes in science and history this evening, so I expect you to spend the morning reviewing, I should be back from shopping at 11 am, just in time to make lunch. After lunch, you have training with your father until dinner time, and after dinner, I'll give you the quizzes, do I make myself clear?" Chi-Chi said as the small family had breakfast.

Goten looked up from his plate and sighed, "Yes mom."

"Good, so you better get right to it after breakfast." Chi-Chi said as she rose from the table.

Being the one to have much smaller portions than the two Saiyins, she naturally finished eating first. She took up her plates along with the other empty ones on the table and headed towards the sink. _'The earlier I start, the earlier I'll finish.'_ she decided.

Goten and Goku continued attacking their breakfast at killer speed. Finally, Goku stopped, stretched and rubbed his middle.

"Aaah", he sighed, "now I can start training."

He rose from the table and appeared behind a very unexpecting Chi-Chi and captured her waist with his strong arms.

"Thanks Chi that was great!" he smiled before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh Goku."

In a flash, he was on his way out to the door, "See you at lunch guys." he shouted as he left.

Chi-Chi shook her head, _'How can he be so eager to do the same thing every day?'_ she wondered.

Goten finished up his breakfast seconds later, he wasn't quite as fast as his father was just yet. He gathered up his plates and took them to the sink, "Dad's right mom, this was great."

"Why thank you Goten." Chi-Chi replied smiling.

Goten stood beside her for a few seconds before asking, "So what time are you leaving for shopping?"

"As soon as I'm finished with the dishes, why?"

"Oh nothing really." he answered as his hand crept up behind his head.

"Why, Goten?" she asked again, in a more serious tone this time.

"Mom seriously, no reason." he replied nervously.

"Ok fine, but if you're up to something, you'd be wise to forget about it young man, you know you'll only get caught sooner or later. Anyways, if you must know, I'm leaving shortly."

"Ok Mom, I'll get to studying then, see you when you get back." he said before taking off for his room. _'Good.'_ he thought, _'Soon, I'll be alone, and I'll finally get to prove myself'._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Later**

It was 9:30, Goku's sprinting came to a halt as he neared his house, he had finally finished his morning laps and now he was ready to move on to his other warm-up exercises.

He decided he'd do a little stretching first; he headed towards a tree just a few paces from the house, and started with some squats. He continued with an array of other stretching techniques before he started his 900 pushups. _'Training would definitely be slow until after lunch when Goten showed up, as always.'_ he thought_. 'Anyways until then, I'd do it the old fashion way...'_

He continued his pushups in silence, but he froze as a terrifying scream ripped through the air, and echoed in the forest.

Goku's head shot in the direction of his house, _'Chi-Chi! No, that wasn't right, she hadn't come back yet. Goten? It couldn't be that was a girl's scream.'_

He stopped trying to figure it out and shot towards the house at lightning speed. He headed towards Goten's room, and halted in shock to what he saw.

_'Oh no!'_........................................

To be continued… (Duh, lol)

* * *

A/N: I know, it was way too short, but never mind that, the next chapter's awaiting you, move along now.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Goten's Predicament

Here's chapter five guy, I'm not sure of what the rating is now, please let me know what you think.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

**Prior to the scream**

_She stared into his raven-black eyes, they looked dark and empty, they were no longer the sweet and innocent eyes that she had lured into this coupling, there was something different about him as he continued his ministrations. _

_She lay under him on his bedroom rug, he hadn't bothered with the bed, neither had he bothered with removing her clothing even though his were all over the room, he had simply helped himself under her skirt, while her undergarments lay somewhere across the room._

_"Ugh," she winced again. "Goten..." she squeezed his shoulder hard._

_He didn't phase one bit, he thrust again, deeper this time, with that same dead, soulless look in his eyes. He said nothing, he just grunted in synch with each thrust, and continued unshaken by her pleas._

_She grimaced, "Goten please..............it hurts."_

_He didn't stop, he couldn't, the most he could do was suppress his energy, so that his prey wouldn't be torn to pieces, but nothing more- he had to have his fill._

_"Goten.....stop……please stop, it hurts so bad!" she cried, her eyes filling with tears._

_He continued as if nothing was said. She burst into tears, pushing tugging struggling, anything to get him off her, it had felt good at first but this was way too much, he seemed to have been at it for ages and still his hunger couldn't be sated. _

_She tried again, "Goten, stop.....I'm begging you!"_

_It was in vain. He could hear nothing, he could see nothing, all he could do was feel his primal need for release, the burning in his loin; he had to rid himself of it that was all he knew._

_She was confused and hurt, this wasn't Goten, this was a monster, it was like a beast inside him was released, and she regretted talking him into this. _

_The most frightening thing about it were his eyes, they had never been so feral before, so animalistic. Everything was going wrong, and he didn't even budge as she fought him to get free. With nothing left to do she let go a bloodcurdling scream; it was her last defense._

_In seconds the door burst open, Goten didn't even look up. _

**Presently**

"Goten!!!" Goku rushed towards the pair and pulled his son off the victim.

Goten tore away from Goku's grasp in one fluid moment, and fell to his knees, to resume his pursuit of pleasure.

"Goten No!!!" his father grabbed him again, and held his nude figure in a headlock.

Goku looked at the girl that was scrambling to her feet, "Get out of here, now!" he yelled.

The frightened girl got to her feet and grabbed her shoes and underwear on her way out.

Goten seethed in anger as her saw her disappear through the door.

"Let go of me now!!!" he screamed.

The young boy thrashed about in a wild frenzy- dangly parts and all, in a desperate attempt to be free.

His father strengthened his hold on him, "Goten, you've got to calm down!"

The naked boy threw his spiky mane from side to side in frustration as he tried to free himself, but to no avail.

The ferocious struggle continued.

"Goten, take it easy." Goku yelled.

"Remember who you are son" he said more softly.

The young boy thrashed about one last time, before finally gave up, and his father released him as he slid to the floor, and sat on the rug.

His breathing was still hard and heavy and his eyes looked wild, his spiky shoulder- length hair made him look even, more animalistic, more saiyin. He sat in the middle of the rug, looking like a dejected child, his hardened member still brushed against his sculpted abdomen, mocking him.

Goku kneeled before him, and laid his hand on his head, "It's going to be alright Goten, and everything will be fine."

Goku had been initially taken aback by his younger son's behavior, but that look in his eyes was unmistaken, it certainly wasn't something he had inherited from his human parent.

His son's Saiyin genes were certainly dominant right now and he hungered for a mate, that's why he had acted this way.

Knowing the problem was one thing, but he needed to solve it quickly, he couldn't let Chi-Chi come back and see him like this; it had to be taken care of before she got back.

_'Vegeta would know what to do.'_ he concluded.

He took one more look at his outraged son and said," Hang in there Goten, I'll be right back."

Then he placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and phased out of sight , leaving the naked boy fuming on his rug.

In seconds, the tall Saiyin reappeared this time with a very disgruntled Vegeta who was clearly there against his will, and Trunks who had happened to be touching Vegeta.

Vegeta was about to blow a fuse when he noticed his son's best friend. The boy was sitting in the middle of the floor naked sporting a very noticeable boner, his eyes looked dark in a very animalistic way, he was hyperventilating, and the room had a very heavy scent which Vegeta's nostrils repelled.

He recognized it as a woman's scent, had it been his own woman's he would have found it enticing, but now it was just plain disgusting. The Saiyin prince only needed a few seconds to take this all in before he realized what has happened.

Trunks began to rush towards his friend, "Goten!!"

Vegeta grabbed his shoulder, "No son, leave him be"

Trunks resisted, "He's in trouble dad, Goku how can you two just stand there?"

"Leave him Trunks, he'll be fine, if you approach him, you could aggravate him more."

"You're father's right Trunks" said Goku, "Let him calm himself, he won't hesistate to attack any of us right now."

Trunks stood his ground.

"What's happening to him Dad?" Trunks looked worriedly at his father.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta said pointing at the boy's offending member. "He's been touching things he ought not to be touching; now he has to wait until the fire cools itself."

Trunks said nothing, but looked on with difficulty as his friend's labored breathing continued. Moments passed and it seemed like an eternity to the onlookers.

Finally Goten groaned and rolled over on his side, he pulled his knees towards his chest until he was in the fetal position; he hugged his knees and closed his eyes.

He could feel his heart rate slowing back to normality, and his erection died soon after. His expression became more collected, but he was still breathing heavily.

At this point Vegeta had had just about enough of the pheromone-ridden air; the female's scent was everywhere. The only woman's scent he could tolerate was his mate's, any others where all but sickening to him.

He knew it was having the same effect on Kakorott and perhaps Trunks too, but he also knew that the clown wouldn't leave until he was sure Goten was back to normal, if it had been Trunks, he knew he wouldn't leave either, so he tolerated it until he felt Goten's ki become relaxed again.

The boy opened his eyes which were now relaxed and looked normal again, it seemed that he had finally been able to tame the beast within.

At this point Vegeta broke the silence. "Kakorott, we'll talk elsewhere, that infernal smell will suffocate me if I stay here any longer."

Goku nodded, "Let's go outside, Trunks you can stay with Goten if you want to, your father and I have to talk."

With that, the older Saiyins turned and left the boys.

As soon as they had exited the room, the younger prince went towards the rug and sat beside his best friend.

"Goten how the hell did all this happen, your room reeks, you were hyperventilating, you're naked and you just had the most embarrassing hard-on of the century?"

Goten slowly sat up and crossed his legs like Trunks did, and stared at the floor, "It...It was Marissa."

"Mah who?" Trunks asked.

"Marissa, Trunks, the girl I told you was stalking me."

"So you took her here and screwed her?"

Goten just stared at the floor and nodded.

"That explains why your room smells like this." Trunks stated folding his arms, in classic Saiyin prince fashion.

"I know; she reeks." Goten responded, not looking up.

"Only because she's not your mate, I guess." Trunks told him matter-of-factly."She's not the one you're destined to be with, and that's why you're so pissed right now."

"What do you mean Trunks?" Goten asked looking up.

"Well don't you know?" Trunks sighed. "Saiyins are supposed to have mates, the one person that we were destined to be with forever, if we have sex with anyone else, they won't be able to satisfy us, because of that they'll frustrate us and we'll go into a wild frenzy, and probably hurt them. I'm guessing that's what happened to you and that Marissa girl just now."

"Oh, I guess." said Goten as he resumed his floor staring.

Trunks continued, "That's what almost happened to me and this girl Tila just a day ago, but my Dad stepped in before I could really start anything."

"Really? So I guess we both got caught, huh Trunks?" said Goten.

Trunks snorted, "Yeah whatever Goten, but I can assure that my case was far less embarrassing than yours; for one, I wasn't pointing my hard-on at my dad and my best friend and his dad."

Goten elbowed his best friend, "Shut up, Trunks!" his face reddened.

Trunks just smirked in victory. "How did it all happen anyways?"

"She begged me, she kept taunting me and I don't even know why."

"Well I guess she liked you Goten, or she just wanted to see what you're made of, girls can be stupid like that sometimes."

Goten looked down again, for the umpteenth time."Trunks...I hurt her Trunks, I couldn't stop.....I feel so....."

"Stop beating yourself up Goten, I know how you feel, I know I would have felt the same way, if I had gone all the way with Tila. But that's just the way we are, we're Saiyins. Besides, it's her fault, she had no right to hurt your pride for sex, she's just a desperate whore, at least now she knows she can't play with you; you've earned the respect you deserve."

"I know Trunks, but you should have seen her, she ran out of here like a wounded dog, and all I could think of doing was to go after her for more."

"Hmph, well as least she could run, that proves she was still in one piece, and at least you wanted more, that proves you're not a wimp."

The boys chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Trunks."

"Of course I'm right, I always am Goten, now take a shower and get dressed, our dads will probably be calling us soon."

The spiky-haired Saiyin nodded and took off towards the bathroom.

**Meanwhile Outside**

"I fail to see why I'm even here Kakorott." Vegeta stated, "as a full-blooded Saiyin, you're instincts should have prepared you for this, you already know of Saiyin mating."

"Well, I guess, you're right Vegeta, but when I saw Goten like that.................I, I didn't know what to do, I was confused, besides it's always good to get advice from someone who was actually raised as a Saiyin. You should have seen him; he was destroying that girl...." Goku shuddered.

"Well I suppose our sons share the same weakness."

"Trunks too?"

"Well, I managed to cut it short before he could get as far as your son did, but nevertheless he was well on his way." Vegeta folded his arms. "I was almost too late. I had noticed his hormonal changes, I realized he was slipping, but I didn't anticipate it this soon."

Vegeta stared into space, he had hardly ever anticipated anything soon enough with Trunks it seemed; not even his Super Saiyin transformation, it had taken him completely by surprise.

"Same with Goten, I expected it, but not this soon. I noticed he was a lot different than Gohan from the day we met, Gohan is a lot more human than Goten is, so I anticipated something like this from the start, but I thought he would've been able to use his instincts and sense the danger of mating and avoid all this."

"As did I," Vegeta paused. "These half-breeds are unpredictable Kakorott."

"That much is true, Vegeta, but what should we do now?"

"We'll do what is expected of Saiyins, train them; sparring is what takes care of phases like these. Their education will have to wait, at least until this phase has passed. They will train longer and harder each day, until the rut has ended."

Goku nodded, "That's exactly what I had in mind. But how will I tell Chi-Chi?"

"How am I supposed to know Kakorott?! She's your woman, you know her moods better than anyone else, you decide when she should be told, but as for the boy his training must not be postponed."

"Gee thanks Vegeta, I knew I could count on you for good advice."

The prince rolled his eyes. "I'm going for Trunks, it's time to go home."

As the two Saiyins approached the Son residence, they met their sons on their way outside, talking and laughing about something.

"Aren't they a happy bunch?" said Vegeta with heavy sarcasm.

"Goten, how are you feeling son?" Goku asked as they met the boys.

"Better dad." Goten smiled.

"Yeah, you smell better too" Trunks teased.

Goten cheeks turned bright red.

Goku laughed, "You got that right, Trunks."

"Trunks it's time to leave." Vegeta said.

"Sure, later Goten." Trunks waved.

"Thanks again, Vegeta." Goku smiled at the older Saiyin.

A simple grunt was the only response he got, and coming from Vegeta, that was considered as a lot.

In seconds, ki flared, as father and son took off into the skies.

"Come on Goten." his father put his hand on his shoulder. "We have a lot to talk about son."

Indeed they did.

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm quickly running out of ideas, so my next update could very well be my last.**

**I really wanted this to have like 9 or 10 chapters, but I'm not sure how much further I can really take it. But I'll try to work something out, and if you have any ideas, just send me a PM.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Sweet Consolation

**Hey, I actually made it back with another chapter; it's sort of a rush, because I've got school on my back. Anyways, read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, or their interesting lives.**

* * *

Vegeta and Trunks landed simultaneously on the grass in their spacious backyard, after their silent flight back home.

Trunks was still thinking about everything he had seen. "I thought you said it affected first-class Saiyins only."

"Second classes and third classes too, but it's rare." Vegeta responded.

Trunks paused, "Will you tell mom about me and Tila?"

"In time." Vegeta responded.

Trunks shifted uncomfortably.

"You should calm yourself boy, a warrior does not fear his mother." said Vegeta noticing his anxiety.

Trunks still looked nervous.

Vegeta sighed, "I know how to deal with your mother, Trunks. Rest assured her reaction will be nothing like that of Kakorrott's mate when she discovers the boy's dirty little secret; I'll make sure of that."

Trunks relaxed, his father had subtle ways of settling his mother when he had to, so as long as he said everything would be fine, it would be.

Vegeta started off towards the house, "Now come, it's time to eat we have training in an hour."

Trunks followed his father, to find out what Bunny had prepared for lunch. "Ok Dad."

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Earlier at the Son Residence**

Two pairs of black eyes stared at the bare wooden table nervously. Father and son sat at opposite ends of the table, awaiting the arrival of the 'woman of the house'.

Goku had somewhat wrapped up what he referred to as 'the talk' with Goten, and it was now 10:55 am. Chi-Chi would be home from shopping shortly, and both men had decided that they would nip it in the bud; they'd let her know what had gone down in her absence the moment she arrived.

Goku glanced up at Goten, "Now remember son, we're in this together; we're just going to let her know what happened."

Goten stared at his father, "Dad, we know Mom's gonna throw a fit, are you sure we can't just sweep it under the carpet."

"Now Goten, you'll never get a break from your studies to train if we don't, and less training might mean more casualties- female casualties that is. We don't need a repetition of what happened today."

Goten looked at the table and sighed, "Fine, I guess we all have to die someday, might as well just face mom's wrath and get it over with."

"Oh come on Goten, don't be such a downer, I'll explain everything to her and once she understands it'll be fine, even if she screams at first, okay."

"Okay Dad."

Seconds later the front door creaked open, and a slender figure approached with shopping bags.

Goku rose from the table and went to take the bags, "Looks like you need a hand." he said.

"Thank you Goku." Chi-Chi responded. "Now, to catch my breath and make lunch."

She walked over to the table and took a seat. Goku put the bags down and returned to his seat.

"It's a pleasant surprise to see you too here at this hour, it's barely 11 am, I guess you very hungry today." she said.

Goten's hand snaked behind his head, "Actually mom, dad has something to say."

Chi- Chi looked in Goku's direction. "Really, well what is it Goku?"

"Well, you see Goten kinda....."

**One and a half minutes later.**

"WHAT!!!!!!! Goten have you lost your mind???" Chi-Chi ranted like a mad woman, her eyes blood-red with rage.

"Mom, I couldn't........."

"Don't you dare mom me, how could you bring a whore into my house, Goten!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Chi-Chi, no, please listen," Goku pleaded. Thankfully the older Saiyin had mentally prepared himself for her reaction, and so far he had managed not to freak out, or run away.

"I don't want to hear anything else. Goku, this is your fault!! Because of you, my son has become a man-whore!! It's all because you allow him to keep company with your filthy friends, ESPECIALLY THAT LECHEROUS OLD MAN!!" she screamed.

Goten was sure a blood vessel in her brain would explode any second now; she was wild.

"I won't tolerate this Goten, you've gone too far!!! I can't believe my baby boy........" she screeched as she began to tear her hair out.

"Chi-Chi no, calm down, you'll make yourself sick." Goku begged. He walked over to her cautiously.

Chi-Chi broke down into tears and fell into his arms sobbing wildly. "Oh Goku..."

_'Funny'_ Goku thought. _'Last night when she said those two words it made me feel good, now I just wanna disappear.'_

Chi-Chi continued bawling her eyes out. "It's all my fault, I should have been a better mother. I let my sweet little Goten grow out of control."

Goku just embraced her, he was used to her emotional transitions, one minute she was raving mad and the next she was sobbing uncontrollably; her emotional tirades made it seem like she was pregnant all the time.

"No mom, it isn't your fault, its mine; I'm sorry." Goten said.

"No, it's all my fault, where did I go wrong?" she wailed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down Chi-Chi, you're only gonna make Goten feel worst than he already does; it wasn't his fault, I swear; it's a Saiyin thing, I'll explain it to you if you'll just calm down, I promise."

Chi-Chi continued sobbing, as she clung to Goku.

Goku lifted her into his arms and started off towards their room. "Take a breather Goten, I'll try to explain this to her again; we'll be back soon."

Goku climbed the staircase slowly, cradling the sobbing woman in his arms. "It's going to be fine Chi-Chi, it's not what you're thinking really."

Goku entered their room and closed the door behind them, before putting her to sit on the bed beside him.

He waited for her sobs to calm to sniffles, and then he began, "Chi-Chi, you know about our bond, right- our Saiyin bond."

She nodded.

He continued, "Well then you know that we have to find our mates in order for us to be satisfied, but I never told you what would happen if we mated with someone else that we weren't supposed to mate with."

She looked at him, still confused.

"Well that's what happened to Goten, this girl we told you about pressured him and he gave in to her, he didn't want to I guess, but she had her way of persuading him; so it happened. Because he wasn't her mate, and he isn't even old enough to have a mate, she could... well; she couldn't please him, so he kinda hurt her. Not intentionally though.

Chi-Chi was still silent, 'Whew- at least she isn't screaming.'

Goku took advantage of the opportunity and continued, "Well it's us Saiyins, we lose control- when we don't do it with the right one, well Vegeta said its not that way with all of us..."

"You told Vegeta?" Chi-Chi scowled with rage.

"No. Well yeah. But no." _'Darn it Goku.'_ "Well, you see something similar happened to Trunks and we spoke, yeah that's how it happened."

"Hn." her frowned settled "Go on."

'Whew'. "Well she just wasn't good enough, she didn't satisfy him because she wasn't really his mate- she was kinda imposing."

Chi-Chi clenched her fists, "You're darn right she was Goku, and she is going to pay."

_'Yikes'_ "No Chi, I think she's paid enough already, Goten hurt her pretty bad."

"I don't think he's hurt her enough- she has some nerve harassing my son like that. I knew my Goten was a sweet little boy. I can't believe I yelled at him that way. That whore will pay!!"

"No Chi-Chi, she should be long gone by now, I think Goten said she was leaving for Australia with her parents today, she should be long gone by now." Goku was impressed with himself, that was a pretty good save; Goten would definitely thank him later; the last thing he needed was a scandal.

Chi-Chi groaned, "Lucky slut."

"Chi-Chi, Goten's going to need help though, he's gotta train harder, so he can ignore these feelings so it doesn't happen again. You know how young boys can be; I promise he'll study but he has to train harder if we don't want this to happen again."

Chi-Chi sighed, still downcast.

"Oh come on Chi-Chi, I hate to see you so sad, everything will be fine from now on. That girl is leaving and you know Goten didn't mean to hurt you that way, I'll train him and keep a closer eye, I promise."

"Oh Goku, I knew I could count on you to make things better."

Goku put her to kneel on the bed before him and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"I told you everything would be okay Chi. Everything will be fine, I promise. Now let me make you happy." he whispered as he began to nibble her ear the way she liked.

"Oh Goku....." she moaned in response, before she gently pushed him away." Let me apologize to Goten first- I have to, I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Don't let me come for you." he said as he released her. "And tell him to catch a fish or three for lunch, I don't want him anywhere near here before I'm through with you."

Chi-Chi smirked, "I won't keep you waiting Goku."

Lunch would definitely be late today.

* * *

Okay I know I overdid the 'Oh Goku...', please don't flame me, I'll find another line for Chi-Chi in future chapters- promise.

Please click the review button and type something, even if it's this: :-)

Really all reviews are welcome (good, bad, and ugly).


	7. How We Saiyins Are

**Guys please forgive me; college can be a pain. I've been caught up with schoolwork, that's why my update took so long. Hope you're not too upset. **

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine.**

**

* * *

  
**

Huge spikes of energy were felt as two golden figures clashed in mid-air. Faster than human eyes could follow, two bodies flew at each other throwing punches and kicks at the speed of light. The vast plain below was alive with thriving plants and fauna, but it paled in contrast to the two glowing bodies in battle above them.

Goten sent a ki blast straight towards his brothers face; Gohan's response was sudden but carefully calculated, he swatted the blast away without too much effort and reversed the attack toward Goten with one of his own blasts. Goten saw it coming but his body took far too much time to respond, the blast made contact with his chest, ripping his gi, and sent him flying straight down into the earth, wiping out a long trail of grass in his wake.

_'Well that's not something you see every day.' _Gohan thought. _'He should have been able to dodge that with ease. Come to think of it he's been sloppy all day, maybe something's bothering him.'_

The younger Saiyin still hadn't gotten up from his landing spot as his brother landed gracefully on the field, not that he hadn't recovered, no, that blast was child's play, but he just couldn't bother himself to get up. He powered down and stared up at the cloudy sky, temporarily lost in thought.

"Goten." his brother said with concern in his voice, "You okay?"

"Hm?" Goten shifted his gaze and saw Gohan standing next to his body, "Yeah" he responded.

Gohan powered down extended his arm to help him up, "Ugh, maybe we should take a break."

Goten grabbed his arm and pulled his body off the ground, "Sure Gohan, whatever you say."

After a five minute walk through a section of the forest they came to a clearing where the narrow stretch of a river flowed into shallow pools. Stripping completely, they chose one of the smaller pools and settled their tired bodies into it.

"Ahh." Gohan sighed as the moving water swept lazily around them. "It's things like this that make me love living in Mt Paozo."

Goten settled himself into the pool opposite of Gohan and waded there silently. As a matter of fact, he was too silent, at least for Goten. He was quiet all the way to the river, usually he'd be going on about t training with Goku, or Chi-Chi's annoying home schooling lessons or Trunks' newest gadget or something; but he was just silent, and it made Gohan uneasy.

He tried breaking the silence, "So how're you're classes going bro?

"Fine."

"And Mom?"

"She's fine too."

"How's training going with Da..."

"Good", Goten didn't even wait for him to finish.

"Okay" Gohan said slowly.

He continued, "So are you gonna cut the crap, and tell me what's on your mind, or should I ask more questions that really don't matter right now?"

Goten groaned, "More questions."

"Goten."Gohan half shouted. "Come on, I'm your big brother, you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, Gohan, but I've never told you anything like this; this is a in a class by itself."

"Goten, you know I've never told any of your secrets, and I will never laugh at you, just please, tell me. Maybe I can help you."

Goten took a deep breath."Fine."

Gohan lit up.

"The other day....Dad caught me..."

"Caught you? Doing what"

Goten stared down in embarrassment as he began. There's-This-Girl-And-We-Had-Sex-But-I-Hurt-Her-Real-Bad-And-She-Screamed-And-Dad-Came-And-It-Was-Horrible..."

Gohan cut in, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, you had sex with a girl and Dad came; how on earth did he cum, if you were the one having sex?" Gohan laughed out loud.

"Gohan you jerk, that's not what I was trying to say!!!" Goten yelled outraged, and even more embarrassed; Gohan just roared in laughter.

Then Goten broke into a smile, Gohan was never like this when he was around anyone else, well except of course his mate, Videl and maybe Goku. Had his mother or anyone else in particular been present he would have had an entirely different response, but he could always let go around Goten. In fact, he seemed to be a whole different person when they were alone.

Gohan calmed down, "Okay, okay fine, start over."

"Well aren't you shocked?"

"Goten you're a fifteen year old boy, you were bound to wind up doing something sexual soon anyways, you are becoming a man; and in a weird twisted way I'm kinda proud of you squirt, but get on with your story."

"Okay, I'm glad you're not in shock or anything like that, but seriously, I would have expected that response from Vegeta more than I would from you."

"Alright already Goten tell me what happened, and do it slowly this time."

"So we're on my carpet, and..." Goten began with a new found confidence.

**Two minutes later**

"So Mom threw her trademark fit didn't she?" Gohan asked.

"Well that's the problem." Goten responded. "I've never seen her that upset in my life. Dad took her upstairs to calm her down and she came back a few minutes later to hug me and tell me she's sorry for being so hard on me..."

"Wow, she said that, Dad really knows how to work his magic." Gohan cut in.

"Yeah, and after that she went back up to him and they didn't come back till long after, I'm trying not to guess what they were doing, but she came back happy."

"So why were you so upset?" Gohan asked, remembering his brother sullen behavior earlier.

"Because I still feel bad within myself; Mom was so upset, you should have seen her, and she's never been like that, at least not for years. Since Dad came back when I was seven, I don't remember seeing her like that; she was happy and then I, hurt her."

"Come on Goten, you got away with something that I would have be beheaded for, especially since Dad wasn't her to wipe it all away when I was your age. Mom's forgotten it, she adores you Goten."

"But what about what I did to that girl? She got pretty bruised."

"Goten everyone makes mistakes, would you stop beating yourself up."

"I bet you've never made a mistake like that, have you Gohan?" Goten asked as he stared at the water.

"You're wrong." Goten said slowly after seconds of silence.

Goten's head shot up, "What!"

"You heard me." Gohan looked away.

Goten's eyes widened, "You had sex before Videl?"

"Our father's a Saiyin Goten; the thirsty desire, the burning in your loins, the intense craving for female flesh, the ringing in my ears, the sound of my blood pumping, I've seen it all before Goten, and I've taken my fill; we're Saiyins, that's' how we are"

The teenager's mouth hung open with shock.

"But Gohan, looking back, you acted like such a virgin when you first met Videl."

Gohan chuckled. "With a mother like ours, who wouldn't act like a virgin? Besides, it was just a phase, a Saiyin phase I guess."

Goten was still in shock, what irony; he had expected his brother to be shocked about his little sexcapade, but instead, he was the one in shock.

"So are you gonna tell me how it happened or not." Goten asked, still unsure of how his brother could have feigned such innocence in his teen years.

"I was thirteen." Gohan began. "Two years younger than you. Like you, I knew about human sex ed., but on the Saiyin side, I knew nothing; experience taught me soon enough. Dad had left us two years earlier, life had calmed down, and there wasn't much to do. So anyway, I met this girl, the week before we fought Cell; her name was Lime***, I think she still lives in the village south of home. When we were both thirteen she came on to me."

Gohan shook his head in wonder _'What kind of thirteen year old comes on to a guy?'_

Goten voiced the very same thought. "Are you serious Gohan? What kind of thirteen year old comes on to a guy?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering" Gohan continued. "She took me to this sort of cave a little away from her house, her dad was out she said he wouldn't be back for hours. So I was gentle with her, I undressed her carefully, and before I began, I suppressed my energy as much as I possibly could. My instincts told me I shouldn't, but the human part of me brushed it aside, it felt wrong, I can't really explain it; it felt like..."

"…Like it wasn't the right person." Goten finished.

"Yeah, it wasn't satisfying, it felt like a waste of time, in fact it felt very frustrating." Gohan's brows furrowed as he clenched a hidden fist under the cool water, as though he was reliving the moment.

"It was like trying to quench your thirst with hot soda, no matter how many bottles you drink you'll still be thirsty. That's exactly how it felt; I decided that I had two options, I could either stay there and rub her raw until I fell asleep, or I could power up and see if it gave a pleasurable sensation and risk killing her, or I could go home and save myself a hell of a lot of time by using my hands instead, they always worked."

Goten laughed, "Yeah hands seems liked the best course of action in that situation."

Gohan smiled and continued, "So I told her I think we should stop cause I don't want to her, then I took off before she could respond, and went home to help myself. My instincts told me it didn't feel right because she wasn't the one. I found it weird though, that jacking off helps, but a woman can't if she's not the one."

Goten shrugged, "Guess that's how we Saiyins are."

Gohan smiled, "Anyways, the phase ended before I could rub my skin off with my bare hands if you know what I mean. I didn't feel the urge again until I got Videl; and now everything's better than ever."

"Yeah, I almost forgot, Dad says Saiyins have two phases, one when we're teens and another one when it's time for us to choose a mate, he says our mate will trigger it."

"He's right that exactly what happens." Gohan said.

"Well Goten, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, you did tell Mom I was coming for lunch right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Gohan smirked, "I'll race you to the house then."

In a split second Goten flipped out of the water.

"Ha, I'll be there before you get dressed Gohan." he shot back as he pulled on his gi.

Gohan laughed, as he went to put on his own clothes, "We'll see, Goten; we'll see"

* * *

**A/N: **Don't flame me for the sparring scene please; it's my first time writing a fight scene; so please bear with me if it was painful to read; God knows I

I tried to keep Gohan in character while bringing out a side in him that most people have never seen at the same time. Please review and give your most honest opinion of how it worked out.

Suggestions for improvements are most welcome. BTW, thanks for your support so far guys.


	8. Those Words

**A/N:** For all B/V fans, here's a little treat. It's short but I hope you enjoy it; I tried not to make it sappy.

BTW:

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

* * *

Bulma stared at the ceiling, as she rested on the satin sheets. This was where she enjoyed most of the day's comforts; here in their marital bed. It was only 9pm, but the couple had retired to bed early tonight, Bulma had had a rough day, too many things had gone wrong at work, more than a day's worth. Vegeta lay on his side close to her, propped up on his left elbow facing her. He had had an equally rough day, with an on and off headache interrupting his training, he had pulled through though, and he was glad for the chance he had to relax with his mate.

He used his right hand to caress her face; his fingers trailed her delicate features as gently as he could. He stared at her face possessively. He recalled a time when we would ignore her, to pursue his own selfish ambitions despite the fact that she had given him everything he could ever need. _'Fool'_ he thought, as he remembered the days he wasted outside of her presence. Now she had that stupid job, and they had less time to spend together.

He mentally cursed. _'Never again'_ he decided. _'She's mine and I'll enjoy as much of her as I can; and I'll see to it that she enjoys me.'_

Bulma sighed peacefully as he continued his calming caresses, his hands were manly but soft, possibly because of being gloved all the time.

"Vegeta you're amazing with your hands, you can use them to both turn me on and to calm me down; amazing."

_'If only I had spent my wasted years using my hands for these things instead of taking lives.'_ he thought. _'But no, I mustn't think this way now, the only thing that matters is that she's here and she's mine, she and my offspring are my main concern.'_

He brushed his dark thoughts aside, "A prince knows how to touch his woman, Bulma." was all he could say.

She exhaled deeply, "Is that so?"

He moved his hand to her left temple and began making small circles with his pointer and middle finger, as the rest of his hand lay in a sensual caress on her cheek.  
It was moments like this Vegeta enjoyed the most, where he could lock away and do whatever the hell he wanted with his woman, without the annoying presence of her ridiculous friends or parents; these were moments when he showed he cared openly.

She spoke again, "By the way Vegeta, speaking of princes touching their women, what's new with Trunks?"

Vegeta breath caught in the back of his throat for a moment, he hadn't remembered to mention the little incident the boy had with that girl. How was it he had planned to break the news again? He'd promised the boy her reaction wouldn't be anything like the harpy's; he had to keep her calm, he kept rubbing her temple.

"Woman, why is it you choose the oddest moments to make reference to our firstborn?" he replied.

She closed her eyes momentarily.

"It's just a question Vegeta." she responded lazily.

"Trunks is fine Bulma." he said as he allowed his hand to fall from her face and lay idly on her breast."But there's something you should now."

"What is it?" she asked, clearly still in her relaxed stupor.

"Trunks has touched a female."

"What?!" Bulma shot upward.

"Relax woman; nothing happened." Vegeta said as he pushed her back down beside him as gently as he possibly could.

Her head hit the softness of the bed with a tiny thud and she whipped around to face him, "What do you mean?"

"He touched her, and I ended their contact, that's all; now keep still so I can touch you."

Bulma relaxed, and allowed his caresses once more, "I know you're a man of few words Vegeta, but can you at least try to tell me what happened."

"He snuck a girl into the house, I had a premonition so I went to check on him, I felt his ki spike, he was in our other room..."

"What! Our sex room?"

He sighed impatiently. "Bulma, will you shut up for one minute so I can tell you everything."

He continued. "Yes, in our forbidden room. He was all over the female, I pulled him away, and she ran off."

"I can imagine, you're not exactly easy to face when you're angry; she must have been so terrified. You may be sexy and handsome Vegeta, but your angry face would scare a corpse."

_'Corpse?'_ He smirked, "Foolish woman."

"So what happened next?"

"The boy was equally terrified, he looked like he was going to piss himself, when I told him we were going to the GR."

Bulma giggled as she stared at the ceiling, "Poor Trunks."

Vegeta smirked, "The boy can be as dense as his mother at times, he should know by now that I would never intentionally hurt him."

Bulma elbowed him playfully."So what happened next?"

"We spoke, I told him of the two phases and that you triggered my second one, and I told him why the room is sacred. Then I left him to train while I went for Bra, in that ridiculous vehicle, and I took her for ice-cream."

Bulma just smiled as she stared at the ceiling."Thank you Vegeta."

"What for?"

She turned to face him, abruptly ending his ministrations "For being a father to my children."

Vegeta's froze. He didn't believe what he just heard. Was the woman proud of him? He did try his best to raise the boy as he thought he should be raised, but surely he wasn't a good father, not by Earyh's standards at least.

Bulma's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I didn't know if you would stay after Cell, I was afraid you wouldn't. You don't know the joy I felt when you decided to stay..." her voice trailed off.

"I would never leave you woman..." he paused. "I don't know how."

"You're a good husband and a great father." she said as she looked deep into his eyes. "I'm proud of you Vegeta."

He didn't move, those were the last words he'd expected to hear from anyone for the rest of his life. He remained still for what seemed like hours, taking it all in. Finally, as if his mind had just registered what she said, he responded, not with words of course, because he wasn't sure how to, but he knew she'd understand that.

In a moment, he had her under his body and he leaned forward brushing her lips with his, then he claimed them. It wasn't the kind of kiss they shared during sex; it was different, for one, it packed a lot more gentleness than it did wild passion.

Then he pulled away, and looked into her eyes. Perhaps it was time to let her know, the moment was perfect.

Suddenly he felt nervous, this was not something he felt often and he hated it. His mouth suddenly felt dry; and he began contemplating whether or not he should tell her.

He argued with himself silently, _'She will think I've become a weakling. _He shook his head,_ ' No, you fool, she died before you had a chance to tell her the last time, she must know, while I still have the chance, while there was no threat to our lives.'_

His countenance changed as images of her dying at the hands of Buu resurfaced in his mind. He hadn't witnessed her death, but he had dreamt of it many times before. Nightmares of his past with Frieza seemed like child's play to him when he envisioned Bulma's death. He couldn't stand it, and his faced betrayed that fact.

Bulma looked up at him in concern, "Vegeta, what's wrong?"

His expression softened at her words, he'd made up his mind, she was his and she deserved to hear him say this; she'd lived far too long without it.

"Bulma" he began, "we'll never know how much time we'll have together."

Bulma's brows furrowed in confusion, "Vegeta, what are you talking about?"

He stared into her eyes, and he allowed his to betray their emotion; a rare sight even for her.

He took a deep breath, "Bulma. I love you, and I will never love another."

She gasped in awe at his words, and he took that moment to capture her lips with a kiss before she could respond.

_'Perfect, you've finally heard it from my own lips, woman; I hope you remember this when you doubt I care for you.'_

Bulma was still in shock. Had her ears betrayed her?

He had shown her his love everyday for the past 9 years, but had he actually said it?

_'Yes' _she decided_. 'He had said it, and it felt damn good.'_

She gripped his mane and pulled him away from her.

She looked at him as tears began to form in her eyes and said, "I love you too Vegeta, you and no one else."

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a tender kiss once more, at that moment, he knew that he held in his arms the dearest thing he'd ever had; his equal; his mate… his love.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if you guys think that this is too soft for Vegeta; but in this timeline, he'd watched those he cared for die twice (Future Trunks by Cell and then Present Trunks and Bulma by Buu). I think those experiences have made him decide not to leave anything undone, that he would regret if he lost them again.

But I really wanna know if you think this is too OOC for Vegeta, I've been getting good reviews for keeping him in character so far, so I hope I haven't ruined it for anyone.

I'm eager to hear what you think:

Click the **REVIEW** button, please..


	9. Close Distractions

Okay, this is one of the last chapters of this story (the beginning of the end), I plan to wrap up this fic pretty soon, unless some crazy idea stops me from doing so. lol. It's been fun though, and the reviews are what kept me going, I love you guys.

**Disclaimer- don't own DBZ, Akira does.**

* * *

Three years have quickly flown past since Trunks and Goten had had their embarrassing encounters with females and their equally embarrassing talks with their fathers which followed almost immediately after. Trunks now 19 and Goten now 18 had grown into fine warriors worthy of their Saiyin bloodlines. Now on a cool moonlit evening Trunks sits atop his dome-shaped home which he had known since birth and stares off into the distance.

* * *

His cerulean jewels fed themselves to the view of the city, as the autumn winds whipped his bangs this way and that.

He had taken to the habit of coming here to the rooftop, it provided not only a good view of his neighbourhood but of the bright city lights as well; and there was always the sweet solitude, Bra rarely came to the roof, so there was never any one to annoy him.

He had come up here to clear his thoughts and get his mind off things, training hadn't worked, but maybe this would. His gaze shifted to the backyard lawn below and he smiled.

A few months ago, it had been crowded with friends and family as he celebrated his 19th year of life. His eyes then moved to the oak tree at the far end of the yard. After the birthday festivities ended his father had taken him over there for another _'talk_'. Trunks' sighed; he thought he'd heard the last of those things when he was 16, well apparently not.

**Flashback**

"_Listen carefully Trunks," his father began. "I told you the basics when you were 16, so there's no need for me to explain much."_

"_Oh come on, not this again." Trunks sighed. _

"_Quiet boy, either you shut up and listen or you deal with this alone." _

"_Ok, I'm listening."_

"_Eighteen is one of the most celebrated ages on the Earth because it signifies legal adulthood. But as a Saiyin, it's nineteen. You're now able to mate and your second rut can begin at any time after today."_

_Trunks looked surprised, "For real?"_

"_Yes, find her and she'll be yours. That will be all" he said as he walked away with folded arms._

**End flashback**

Trunks shook his head at the memory, which was the main reason for him being on the rooftop at this time. His father made it sound so easy; he had at no point mentioned that this female would drive him mad day and night. His _'wretched distraction'_, as his father would have called her, plagued his thoughts and his dreams.

_Janalite_

She was the source of his agony, who would have thought. Janalite.

She was his next door neighbour, young, beautiful and she'd been his age since two months ago. And in his failed attempt to block her from his mind, he had fallen into a pool of memories about her. Her deep crimson hair contrasted with her creamy skin and cascaded slightly past her shoulders. She usually wore bangs, just as he always did. Her full lips had the hint of a pout, and her fierce reddish-brown eyes seemed to pierce right through a man's heart, but in a somewhat sensual way. Her body was slender but very shapely, and in Trunks' eyes, she plump where it mattered most. If that wasn't enough to pull him in, she was feisty, adventurous, and like his mother, very fashionable, and coincidentally passionate about science. She could also be sharp-tongued, never afraid to call a spade a spade, and she happened to have a fierce temper, which her striking brown eyes made her seem even fiercer. In essence she was perfect to him; she was beautiful.

They had known each other before pre-school, being close neighbours. The Briefs' family didn't seem to have any friends outside the Z gang, but Janalite's family was the exception.

Bulma and her mother were good friends, and her father was the family doctor, Bra was her little sister's playmate and what's more, Vegeta actually tolerated their presence. So naturally Janalite and her family knew of Saiyins and their terrible power, they also know that Hercule was a fraud, and they had heard the many detailed accounts of most of the Z gang's adventures.

Trunks and Janalite had been good friends since he was twelve and so was Goten, but he had never imagined then moving past their friendship. He always saw her as the cute girl next-door, that he did homework with, and for a long while that's all she had been.

Trunks admired his beauty as much as he respected her, but that was always just about it, at least that's what he told himself. And after the incident with Tila when he was 15, he'd begun training away any feelings that could have developed.

But four months ago, she grabbed his attention. She had come over to borrow one of his mother's books, for one of her own projects, and that's when it all began.

**  
Flashback**

_He didn't even see her enter the lab, but the deliciously enticing scent that filled his nostrils, and distracted him the work he was doing on a computer's motherboard._

_He had noticed the sharp heightening of all his physical senses during the past few weeks. Once he used to sense people primarily by their energy signal, but now he could identify everyone he knew personally by the way they smelt- he thought it was weird, but his father said it was natural for a Saiyin. _

_This scent however, was new to him, and something about it seemed to stir him deep inside, he couldn't describe it, but he just knew he wanted to be closer to it._

_As he looked up to identify the source of his distraction, his eyes fell a head of burgundy hair, which belonged to the loveliest female, he'd ever laid eyes on. The girl hadn't noticed him though; she was busy talking to his mother about something of the sort. _

_She turned her back to him, unaware of his presence, as his roaming eyes feasted on her frame. His eyes traveled past the burgundy locks, down to thinness of her waist and then further to where she broadened at the hips and then to the roundness of her lower parts. Trunks licked his lips as eyes traveled lower, further to where her skirt ended above the knees, along those creamy legs, it she was altogether beautiful...and even more so with that irritably enticing scent that broke his concentration. Janalite._

_At this point, Trunks had lost track of time, he felt his blood racing as the heat began to build up inside him. A deep hunger reawakened inside him, one that had slept for three long years- the three missing years*. _

"_Oh hi Trunks" a voice that was a melody to his ears woke him from his crazed stupor._

_He realized that she had spun around to face him, and with Saiyin speed he composed himself and replied, "Janalite, hi"._

**End Flashback**

Since then, she'd been over at his house almost every day, helping out in the lab; she aspired to be a scientist, and Bulma had offered to mentor her along with Trunks. She was obviously attracted to him, but who wasn't, he was Trunks Briefs, and with each passing day, the tension between both of them grew considerably.

Now after four months, Trunks was about to break; his need would claim his sanity if he didn't have her as his own soon, or at least if he didn't get the hell as far away from her as possible. The second option, he knew would only be helpful for a short time though, he'd have to come back to her sooner or later.

And this was where Trunks' problem lied; they were both nineteen years old; young. Should he take her now? Would her parents approve at a union at this age? Should he leave and come back to claim her when she was older? Should he bind this girl to himself so soon when they both had their lives ahead of them? She still had two more years in college**, would now really be the best time for her to have a Saiyin mate? What the hell was he supposed to do?

Trunks growled in frustration. It was clear he'd reached the point where his body refused to resist her; her very presence awakened his senses and brought the part of him he had trained to death for endless hours back to life in seconds.

These were all sure signs that she was to be his. His instincts pointed him directly to her, and he knew she was the one, but still... was the timing right?

His father would know what to do, but of course, he was somewhere in the house with his mother, and judging from his ki signal, he had been doing things that Trunks would rather not think about.

He sighed and looked in the direction of her house. He knew where her room was and he noticed the light was on. He winced at the memory of the agony she'd caused him. He ached to feel the warmth of her delicate skin under him, the see the desperate need in her eyes...He felt the heat in his loins begin to blaze again.

_'Damn you, Janalite '._

His desire was becoming more and more unbearable with each passing hour. Would he even be able to sleep tonight? She plagued his sight with her beauty during the day, and at nights she plagued his dreams, causing him to soak his sheets.

How could one woman yield so much power over his body and his mind without even touching him? He was a Saiyin dammit!!

He took a deep breath and tried to feel out his Dad's energy signal one more time, hoping that it had returned to normal. He located it, and to his relief it seemed calmer, and also a little farther away.

_'In the kitchen maybe.'_ he thought as he took off to the ground floor.

He entered through the kitchen's glass door and he found a shirtless Vegeta in spandex shorts, gulping down a jug of orange juice.

Trunks stopped abruptly _'What the hell is that?'_

His father's body seemed to be emanating a terrible scent and it made Trunks feel sick.

He scowled, _'Damned heightened senses.'_

He brushed it aside and spoke, "Dad, I really need to talk to you, can we fly out somewhere."

"Where do have in mind?" he asked gruffly.

"Section 8. The cliffs. On the coast."

"Fine."

"But, uh dad, could you shower first; you smell terrible and that's putting it nicely."

Trunks had inherited his bluntness from both his parents, and they understood that, at least in private they did. Had anyone else been there, Vegeta would not have responded lightly.

However, he didn't even make a snappy remark, partly because he was alone with Trunks and partly because he'd planned on showering anyways, so he grunted and headed towards the stairs.

_'So, he's found her' Vegeta_ smirked as he walked away, _'just as I thought.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** As you may have noticed, Trunks & Goten as mentioned will not become the crappy dweebs that GT turned them into, they live as true Saiyins should.

Love u all.

*The irony, I just couldn't resist it, Trunks was conceived in the pre-cell 3 missing years.

** Not sure how it is in Japan, but in my home country, (Jamaica), we can choose to enter college at 17 (community college at 16-like myself), and we can be out of there by ages 20-21.

So forgive for writing it according to my culture, I honestly don't know how it's done in Japan, and I kinda feel comfortable writing it based on what I'm accustomed to.


	10. Ariya

**A/N:** Hey guys, it's me again Sani, well actually Joy-Ann, lol same person, but anyways.

I just wanted to point something out, and you may have noticed already, that there is no mention of Goku disappearing with Uub so far, this is simply because I thought it would be idiotic for him to leave his family **AGAIN**, just to train a village boy he hardly knows.

People may argue that it's Goku's nature to run away for ridiculous reasons, well, not in my story it's not. Lol. Sorry guys but I thought he should stay with Chi-Chi and Goten.

I'll update as soon as I can.

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Damn I'm tired of saying that.**

* * *

Goku jolted slightly when he felt the spark of his younger son's ki as he took off into the air. He smiled and rolled closer to Chi-Chi who was fast asleep. Goten hadn't been aware, but his father had known about his midnight take-offs since the very first night.

He also noticed the irritating smell that sometimes hung around him before he showered in the mornings- the smell of a mated Saiyin.

And he was proud of his son, he became nineteen three months after Trunks, and already he had claimed a mate.

The older saiyin looked over at Chi-Chi's sleeping form, she was yet to hear about Goten's mate, and Goku knew she throw the mother-of- all fits if she was told too soon. Goten was her 'little boy' so it wouldn't be easy for her to deal with the fact that he had already chosen a mate. But in time she'd be able to accept it...

* * *

**Not too far away...**

The young Demi-Saiyin landed softly in the backyard of the large country home. His thick dark locks quivered ever so slightly in the gentle wind. He noticed that all the lights of the house except the outdoor ones were off.

As expected, her parents like most people in Mount Paozo retired to bed early. The entire premises was dead silent as all the dome-shaped house's occupants slumbered, well, all of them except her of course- _Ariya_. She'd be up waiting, waiting for him.

The blond minx had known him since he was 10, when her family moved back to Mt. Paozo, after seven years in the city.

She had crushed on Goten the moment they met, and as expected, he was completely oblivious to the fact. Not that it mattered now, she was his, and once again his need had brought him back to her house, in the dead of night.

He inhaled deeply savoring the chill of the winds that lashed weakly against his body. The warmth he would feel soon would make the cold flight he'd made here more than worth it.

He bent slightly to pick two pebbles off the ground, and with careful and perfect aim, he threw one lightly at her window. In a few seconds, a smirk crossed his features as he realized he wouldn't have to use his second pebble.

The glass barrier opened slowly and her golden locks and bared arms were the first things he caught sight of. With a feeling of expectancy, he slowly lifted his body off the ground and pushed himself towards the open window, stopping just outside it within arms-reach of her.

"Ariya" he said, eying her.

"So, you finally remembered my address." she smiled naughtily.

He chuckled at her words, he'd hadn't seen her in a week, and they both knew why, his classes had resumed earlier than hers had, and he'd been busy.

They remained stationed in their positions for what seemed like an eternity, before she reached for his arm, "I'm sure you didn't come here to stay outside my window, now did you Goten."

He gripped her hand firmly and joined their fingers before slowly releasing it again "No" he said. "but the wind sure is nice."

Ariya said nothing as she fed her eyes on her exotic Saiyin lover. He was nothing short of beautiful to her and she found his ancestry fascinating. He was one of the last of an ancient race that most people didn't even know had existed.

His power, was terrible, his strength, like nothing she'd ever dreamed of. To her, he was as one of a collection of rare gems, of which only a tiny handful still existed, and she was lucky enough- no privileged enough to have one as her own. She was proud to have been chosen by him, he was everything to her.

She stood facing him, with her lovely golden locks that ended half-way to her waist, swaying gently in the night wind.

Her eyes never left his form, neither did his leave hers. And Goten beheld the beauty of the creature he had captured as his own. Her deep sapphire eyes that resembled depths of the ocean looked back at him, neatly framed by her long lashes. Her features were soft, delicate, her tan complexion smooth. Her pink lips were full and the touch of them against his skin always ignited a flame within him.

The girl was perfect for him, bold and fearless, worthy of a Saiyin. She wasn't like most of the other girls he knew around the area. For one, she drew way more attention to herself with the way she dressed, usually standing out in the crowd. Her wardrobe consisted of many garments that would drive other girls mad with envy.

She was proud, confident and self-assured, and she had a sense of independence about her, always wanting to take things up on her own, and never wanting to be helped. She could also be vain and very stubborn. But aside from that, she was a lovely girl, very intelligent. Not to mention she was sexually appealing, in fact, of all the other pretty girls around, she always seemed to acquire the most lingering stares.

In short, the female took his breath away just by existing. And he'd sworn to himself that he'd never allow harm to come to her...

Goten was usually the one to initiate almost any action between them, but tonight, Ariya feeling the urgent need to have him come inside, made the first move. She took both of his hands in hers and pulled them gently. The warmth of her fingertips felt like satin against his, and he began to caress her slender digits gently, looking down at her.

Her revealing nightgown left her inviting cleavage within his view, and Goten drew in a quick, sharp breath as her strap fell from its place on her left shoulder.

It was at this point that he decided to yield to the soft, subtle pulling of his hands, and as gently as he could, he pushed her away from the window to make way for his entrance to the room.

The moment his feet touched the floor , he gripped her narrow waist eagerly and pulled her in for a deep kiss, he didn't resist the urge to allow his hands to fall lower, she was after all, his mate, and he could touch her how he liked.

She parted her lips from his to catch her breath and looked into his eyes.

"You don't know what you do to me", she breathed.

Goten didn't say he a word, but responded by fusing his lips and tongue with hers again, passionately, before gently pulling her away from him after a few seconds. Stubbornly, she leaned forward to make contact once more, and he nibbled her lip one last time before pulling her away again.

"Grab your coat." he said. "Remember, we're not staying here."

* * *

**Not Too Long After…**

In minutes Goten was back in the Son household and his prize was with him. He entered his room behind her and closed the door silently, as he mentally thanked Trunks for his invention.

The Briefs had been working on a new sound-proofing device, which allowed sounds outside a room to be heard, but those inside, to be cloaked completely. Goten had received a prototype from Trunks as one of his birthday gifts and upon activation, it had worked perfectly.

Turning to face his woman, he immediately lost his shirt. Never wasting single a moment, she shed her coat and nightgown before jumping into his powerful arms. He held her close as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck- her fingers dancing through his mane as their lips met for a kiss.

The warmth of her bare skin, and softness of her ample breasts which brushed against him, caused a growl to emanate from his chest. A notable bulge formed in his lower parts as his lips move down to her neck. Moving her to the bed, he he gently placed her to lie on her back and his tongue moved further down to her chest. She moaned deeply as his teeth enclosed on one nipple before moving to the next.

Then suddenly he broke contact, lifting himself off her, he rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Throwing his pants and boxers in opposite directions, he never allowed his eyes to leave her body for a second.

He approached her again with a haunting look of desperate need in his eyes, which she had not noticed earlier. Kneeling before her, he pulled away the final piece of apparel she had been wearing. Tossing the flimsy garment aside, her parted her lovely legs. Upon doing so, he was greeted by an excruciatingly tantalizing scent, that drove him wild- the scent of his mate in need.

It filled his nostrils and his steady breathing changed to heavy pants, as his human mind slowly began to give way to the wild dominance of his Saiyin nature. The heat coursed through his body dangerously and he could stay away no more, had he any second thoughts about bedding her, all would have been lost at one whiff of her scent.

It was something he could just not resist; a weakness common to all Saiyins.

Ariya, sensing the he was at the peak of his arousal, braced herself for his entrance.

He took one last look at her sapphire jewels.

And then a cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he buried himself deep within her...

* * *

**On the Cliffs**

_The waves lapped wildly at the rocks below, and their collision with the borders of the rugged landscape was the only thing to be heard apart from the humming of the winds, and for those with sharp ears, perhaps the distant sounds of the city._

_The tiny islet was simply a large cliff and consisted of little else but a few trees, unkept grass and of course sharp rocks. The coastal border of West City was only a mile away to the east- four miles away from the Briefs' residence._

_Two figures stood facing each other in the dull lighting of the moon._

_"Well?" Vegeta's rough voiced questioned. "If I remember clearly, you had something to say."_

_Trunks exhaled, "Yes. It's think it's time. I've found her."_

* * *

And here go the three dreaded words- _To Be Continued_.lol. Next chapter should be the last.

* * *

**A/N**: OK, Trunks lovers, don't hate me for allowing Goten to appear to progress a little faster than Trunks, there are reasons:

1) Goten lost his virginity three years prior only because his father was not sensitive enough to realize he was up to something, unlike Vegeta who's a lot keener to things like those which Goku might've missed.

2) Goten mates before Trunks because of personality differences. Unlike Trunks, Goten would not take time out to analyze certain things (refer to Trunks' contemplation in the previous chapter).

He seems to have the tendency to naively jump into things, so I just wanted to bring out that side of his character. Trunks on the other hand, takes after his father, who tends to evaluate situations completely striking.

[At least that's how I always saw Vegeta, he always seemed to calculate things carefully before deciding what to do.]

3)Plus, since Trunks is a prince, had he been on his father's home planet, it would be expected of him to have his 'first time' only after meeting his mate and not before. As Vegeta mentioned in chapter 1(which I modified a bit) it would be dishonorable for a prince to be _'touched'_ before the selection of his true mate.

So that's why I wrote it this way. Hope it's no biggie.

Concerning other matters, I had a long debate with myself, about whether or not Goten's mate should be Marron, it seemed easier to use a character that already existed than to make up another one, but then it hit me that I know nothing about Marron's character, so it wouldn't really make a difference. So I created Ariya, the attractive blond, I hope you liked her. ;-)


	11. Contentment

**A/N:** **I must apologize for the long wait. It could not be helped; my exams have had me down for a while. I'm so sorry. Well here goes the final chapter. **

**And BTW the way for those of you who are fed up of the silly errors I make, which I never notice until long after the story has been published, please refer me to a 'beta-reader'. I'm actually not sure what that is, but I've seen people mention them in author notes and in reviews, and I'm assuming its some sort of software or something. But if you know anything about it at all, please PM me, so I can make my stories better and easier to read. Thanks a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.**

**

* * *

**

_On the Cliffs_

_The waves lapped wildly at the rocks below, and their collision with the borders of the rugged landscape was the only thing to be heard apart from the humming of the winds, and for those with sharp ears, perhaps the distant sounds of the city._

_The tiny islet was simply a large cliff and consisted of little else but a few trees, unkept grass and of course sharp rocks. The coastal border of West City was only a mile away to the east- four miles away from the Briefs' residence._

_There, two figures stood facing each other in the dull lighting of the moon._

_"Well?" Vegeta's rough voiced questioned. "If I remember clearly, you had something to say."_

_Trunks exhaled, "Yes. It's think it's time. I've found her."_

* * *

Vegeta's heart swelled with pride, but he tried desperately to make the smirk look like one of amusement instead of having it show his true emotion. His son, the crown prince, had found a mate, and at such a young age, since Saiyans naturally outlived humans by many years, the earlier they mated, the more time they could spend together.

"Uh Dad, don't you have anything to say to me?" Trunks' voice pulled the older prince from his thoughts. "I said I found her."

"And?" Vegeta questioned.

"And, I don't know what the hell to do. That's why I asked you to come all the way out here"

Vegeta's smirk faded, as his face relaxed into its usual stoic expression. "What do you mean boy? Didn't I tell you what to do when you were a child?"

"Yes, but...well. It's a lot more complicated than you made it sound."

Vegeta scoffed, "What's so complicated about taking a woman to bed, and receiving sexual satisfaction for once in your life? It's a simple formula that will grant you a lifelong mate."

Trunks scowled.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't know what to do?" Vegeta mocked. "You seemed to have a pretty good idea when you brought home that whore three years ago"

"Dad!" Trunks retorted. "That's not what I meant, why are you mocking me?"

"Wrong, you are making a mockery of yourself" Vegeta responded. "You're a Saiyan, and furthermore a prince, claim the woman and get on with your life, how hard can that be?" he said callously, purposefully ignoring how complicated is was for him to truly turn aside from his cold ways and accept the fact that he was in love with Bulma.

Trunks sighed "Well, since you flew all the way out here, you might as well listen to all I have to say. The girl is Janalite, you should know her, she lives..."

"I know who she is, so forget the formalities and get on with it."

Trunks decided to speak quickly; his father's patience was not to be challenged, not under any circumstance.

"Anyways, I want her now, no, I need her, but she's 18, and still in school, so I can't take her as my mate. Besides her parents are never gonna agree with that, they don't even understand Saiyan nature, but she's driving me crazy, I need her."

Vegeta scoffed "I can't believe you made me travel all the way here just for such a trivial matter."

Trunks' face hardened and his tone became ice-cold "What do you mean trivial? She's my mate."

"No, she isn't because you've become too concerned with unnecessary rubbish to claim her for yourself."

Trunks shook his head, "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"And I thought you would." Vegeta shot back.

Trunks frowned in confusion.

"I told you to follow your instincts, no I taught you to follow your instincts when you were still a boy, so I must assume that that is what you are doing. If your instincts tell you to betray your mind and your body, and to worry over this bullshit, instead of taking the woman, then it is no longer my concern."

"Why can't you see my logic? Is it that hard to understand? She's in school; she's 18, I can't take her as my wife."

" Use your petty excuses to cover up your fear, if you want,[ the choice is yours.

Trunks jolted at his father's words, unable to respond to the truth in them, he stood with his mouth open, unable to form his words.

Vegeta continued, "Yes boy, I have you all figured out, you place all these barriers in front of you and claim that you can't, when in fact you can, but you're afraid. Afraid of what I once considered as a 'weakness'. You know your attachment with this woman is unbreakable, you know how vulnerable she can make you, you know the pain that only she can bring, and you're allowing it to hold you back."

Trunks stared off into the darkness of the watery depths below, still unable to speak. His father was right, he was scared.

"There was one other thing you should have been told, but I chose to wait until you had found her. Now that you have, perhaps you should know."

Trunks' head shot in his direction. "What?"

"The claiming of a mate is always preceded by fear." He said in a low tone.

Trunks eyes widened as he came to the realization of his father's words. _Had it been the same for him? Perhaps it had been worst; his father had never really been good when it came to feelings._

"Go Trunks; take what is yours, before your fear deprives you of it forever."

Trunks nodded as his father turned to take off, he was never one to linger.

"Dad" he called. "Thanks."

"Hn", was all he got in reply, but it was more than enough.

* * *

_Minutes later_

Trunks landed softly on the lawn, exactly below window of his neighbor's house; her house. The night wind whipped at his bangs, violently, as he silently contemplated how he was going to go about this, especially without her parents finding out. Lost his thoughts, he barely noticed the presence of a familiar energy signal nearby, until the source of it spoke, "Trunks!"

The young prince flew around in a split second, only to find himself face to face, with the source of his torment. _Janalite._ How had he not sensed her? And more so, how had he not smelt her? His thoughts were seriously clouding his mind.

"Trunks." she repeated. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing Jan." was the only response he could come up with. "It's getting late, why aren't you inside?"

"Well, Mr. Briefs, as much as I appreciate your concern, you happen to be the one that landed in my yard, so I deserve and answer from you first." she stated, pressing her palms firmly against the curves of her waist, "What are you doing here?

"I actually wanted to see you."

"In my backyard, at night?"

"I wanted to think things through before I approached you."

"Oh, I see."

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"Well it is my backyard Trunks."

Trunks smirked, didn't she remember how easily her could read her."Jan. Tell me."

She sighed "I needed to think, I guess."

"About?"

"Stuff" she said, as she slowly moved towards a rosebush that stood nearby. Walking over, she pulled one to her nose before picking it.

Holding it to her face, she continued, "A lot has been on my mind."

"Tell me, tell me what's on your mind."

The redhead stared at the large red flower she'd stolen from the plant, cupping it in her palms, "Well, you, I guess."

Trunks smirked, "Well that's coincidental."

Janalite gasped as she felt a shift in the wind around her, as his toned body pressed against hers in an instant.

"What kind of things were you thinking about me?" he said brushing his lips against her ear and sending a chill down her spine.

"All sorts of things" she answered quickly, perhaps too quickly as his strong arms encircled her waist.

Trunks felt her heart rate rapidly increase and questioned softly, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No." she almost shouted. "I mean no, I'm fine," she said sinking into his embrace.

"It doesn't seem that way, you should try to relax."

"I'm surprised, that's all, you've never really held me like this before, I always wondered if you would."

Trunks smirked, "I can do it as many times as you want."

"Is that so?" she questioned. Gaining more confidence, she pressed her body into his. "What else can you do?"

"A lot" he responded. "Whatever you want"

Then without warning, Janalite pulled his arms apart, and turned to face him, "How long are we going to flirt for Trunks? Will we ever move past this?"

Trunks chuckled, "We're already moving past this." he said as he brought her into his arms again, facing forward this time. "You're the one that said I've never held you like this before, and now I am.

"But why tonight?" she asked. "What's different now?"

"Tonight is different because I've decided... I've decided that you are the one, the only one."

Janalite gasped, and he took the opening for a kiss. Their first kiss. Gentle at first, simply caressing her lips and begging for more, and then deeper, and fiercer.

Seconds passed, as they continued to feed each other kisses, each enjoying the taste and feel of the other. Suddenly, gripping his locks, she pulled his face from hers to catch her breath, "I think, I've decided too, Trunks."

Trunks smirked before she pulled him in again. Leaving his lips, this time she trailed kisses across his jaw, along his neck and finally rested when she reached his collarbone.

"Trunks" she breathed. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Janalite"

"Please. Don't leave me alone."

"Janalite, do you understand what you're asking me to do?"

"I know exactly what I'm asking you to do." she responded. "The question is do you want to..."

"I've wanted you for so long, Jan..."

"But?"

Trunks exhaled, as his arms tightened around her form. "You know how we Saiyans are, Janalite, especially royalty, I've told you..."

"I remember" she answered.

"Then you know you won't just be Janalite anymore, if I follow you," he continued "In the morning, you'll be a Saiyan's woman, for the rest of your life."

"I know." she said softly.

"Do you accept this, Janalite? Are you ready?"

"Trunks, I've been ready for far too long."

At the sound of those words, time froze, and what followed immediately after exists only as a vague memory to Janalite. Somehow, he had managed to take them back into her room, undress them both, and place both their nude bodies on her bed. Though she was unable to calculate how he did it so quickly, she left the matter unquestioned, as she felt herself being assaulted by the passionate fiery kisses of her half-alien lover once again. Falling under his spell, she could do little more than softly breathe his name, as his slender fingers roamed her body skillfully, turning her brain into a pile of mush. His body seemed envelope hers as he made her feel things she'd never dreamed existed.

And then, all too soon, much to her annoyance, the warmth of his body disappeared as he separated from her momentarily.

"Janalite, listen to me." she heard him say. "This is where you decide, tell me to stop, it's now or never. I..."

"Trunks, I'm sure." she said as she pulled him back to her.

"Good" he said huskily; that was the last thing her mind registered him saying, as she lost herself in the arms of her eternal lover.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all I want to thank all of you for reading, supporting/reviewing my story. Trust me, it means a lot to me. Love you guys.

I enjoyed writing it, and I even made a friend in the process (Racy Nucleoli).

However, I did want it to go out with a bang, unfortunately I didn't achieve that bang and I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. But thanks again for reading. It means the world to me.

Love,

Sani.

;-)


End file.
